Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations. Couples surprises!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello les petits amis! Je sais que c'est pas super original et que Mania-Paradise a déjà fait une version de ce genre de fic mais je voulais en faire une aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!**_

_**Décalé, parodique, rien de sérieux. Il y a sans doute un couple qui peut choquer donc vous êtes prévenus. **_

_**Résumé: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations. **_

_**Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion vient de rejoindre Facebook.<strong>

_Yuan Ka-Fai, Lloyd Irving-Aurion, Colette Brunel et 18 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion:** Génial! Bienvenue Papa!

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion vient d'identifier Kratos Aurion comme étant son père.<strong>

_Dirk Irving, Kratos Aurion et 11 personnes aiment ça._

**Kratos Aurion:** Tu me fais là le plus grand des honneurs.

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion aime<strong> _Machine à laver_

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça._

**Pronyma Di Gleone:** Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à apprendre à vous en servir?

**Kratos Aurion:** Disons que j'ai eu un excellent professeur. Même si je préfère toujours laver à la main.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion: <strong>Ça ne te dirait pas d'aller faire une machine?

_Kratos Aurion aime ça._

**Kratos Aurion:** Ça tombe bien j'ai... un panier de linge à laver.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion:** C'est génial que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux! Même si c'est pour laver du linge...

_Colette Brunel aime ça._

**Yuan Ka-Fai:** Du linge hein...

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion: **Ah! C'est des draps peut-être?

**Yuan Ka-Fai: **...

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder:<strong> Rencart ce soir avec la plus belle pour aller danser! Ohé ohé!

_Pronyma Di Gleone aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder est désormais en couple avec Pronyma Di Gleone.<strong>

_7 personnes aiment ça._

**Mithos Yggdrasill: **Je te préviens Élu, tu la mets enceinte et je te tue!

**Pronyma Di Gleone:** Désolée de vous dire ça mais c'est déjà fait.

**Mithos Yggdrasill:** Quoi?

**Zélos Wilder:** Relax Max, c'était une blague. Mais je vois pas en quoi nos projets de descendance te regardent. Va déjà faire soigner ton sister complex et on en reparle.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai:<strong> I wish I had an Angel for a moment of love...

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime ça._

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion:** Depuis quand tu écoutes Nightwish Yuan?

* * *

><p>MP de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai: Tu sais, ton dernier statut ça peut s'arranger.<p>

MP de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion: En plus, j'ai du linge à laver.

MP de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai: C'est réglé alors.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage: <strong>Mince alors, c'est l'heure de Secrets d'Histoire!

_Régal Bryant aime ça, Kratos Aurion et Yuan Ka-Fai aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion est en couple avec Colette Brunel.<strong>

_250 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai aime:<strong> _Clairette de Die._

_Kratos Aurion aime ça._

**Mithos Yggdrasill:** Génial, ma sœur était amoureuse d'un alcoolique!

**Yuan Ka-Fai:** Ça te les casse tant que ça que Martel m'aimait?

**Mithos Yggdrasill:** Je pense juste qu'elle aurait du devrait être remboursée par la Sécurité Sociale car te côtoyer est dans doute le plus lourd des handicaps et est néfaste pour la santé.

**Yuan Ka-Fai:** Et avec ta chiantise, tu t'étonnes que Kratos et moi ayons décidé de vivre nos vies en dehors du Cruxis? Je crois que la plus belle chose que j'ai faite, après avoir aimé Martel, c'est de créer les Renégats, qui t'ont fait tombé de ton piédestal en cristal avec l'aide du groupe de l'Élue. J'espère qu'au moins, tu es en train d'apprendre le respect et l'empathie.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage a indiqué qu'elle est enseignante à Isélia.<strong>

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion, Colette Brunel, Régal Bryant, Génis Sage et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Raine Sage: **Quel merveilleux produit de la magie technologie que Facebook! Et c'est génial pour rester en contact avec les étudiants! D'ailleurs, **Kratos Aurion**, il faut que je te parle des notes catastrophiques de ton fils, **Lloyd Irving-Aurion**. **Dirk Irving**, vous êtes également invité.

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion:<strong> Révise à mort pour que ses papas soient tous les deux fiers de lui!

_Kratos Aurion et Dirk Irving aiment ça._

**Kratos Aurion:** Ton travail finira par porter ses fruits, Lloyd, alors persévère.

_Dirk Irving aime ça._

**Dirk Irving:** Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Mithos Yggdrasill à Yuan Ka-Fai:<strong> Toi, le Renégat qui a trahi ses serments envers Martel, je t'emmerde et bien profond.

**Yuan Ka-Fai à Mithos Yggdrasill:** Cher Monsieur Yggdrasill, je vous serai gré de ne plus venir polluer mon mur avec vos inepties et vos insultes dénuées de sens et d'intérêt. Cordialement, Yuan Ka-Fai.

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion:<strong> Est fier de son fils.

_Dirk Ivring et Lloyd Irving-Aurion aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder:<strong> N'en croit pas ses yeux et se demande s'il doit s'en réjouir ou courir vomir.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion:** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Zélos?

**Zélos Wilder:** Je viens de voir ton père, le vieil emplumé, s'envoyer en l'air avec Yuan Ka-Fai sur une machine à laver! Beurk... Deux vieux oiseaux qui copulent...

**Pronyma Di Gleone:** Cela ne s'appelle pas copuler mais avoir une vie sexuelle saine et épanouie Chéri. Comme la nôtre!

_Zélos Wilder aime ça._

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion:** Ça veut dire quoi s'envoyer en l'air?

**Préséa Combatir:** La copulation est un acte entre deux individus dont le but est d'atteindre l'orgasme éjaculatoire, afin que les gamètes mâles et femelles se rencontrent pour procréer.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion:** Trop de mots compliqués... En plus, mon père est un garçon, et Yuan aussi, alors, ils peuvent pas avoir de bébés ensemble.

**Sheena Fujibayashi:** Lloyd... Comment te dire ça sans que cela te choque? Parfois, il arrive que deux êtres du même sexe... s'aiment et font... comme Préséa l'a dit... Sans qu'il y ait de bébé à la fin.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion:** Bah pourquoi ils le font alors? S'il n'y a pas de bébés, ça ne sert à rien!

**Kratos Aurion:** Je crois qu'une discussion sérieuse avec toi s'impose là...

* * *

><p>MP de Pronyma Di Gleone à Zélos Wilder: Tu peux tout me raconter en détail? Ça va me donner des idées pour nous deux.<p>

MP de Zélos Wilder: Okay, RDV ce soir alors, je te raconte tout!

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai: <strong>Notre secret a été découvert alors autant ne plus se cacher, cela serait ridicule.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai a indiqué être en couple avec Kratos Aurion.<strong>

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion, Pronyma Di Gleone, Sheena Fujibayashi et 35 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion:<strong> Enfin en mesure de comprendre un tant soit peu les blagues de Zélos Wilder!

_Zélos Wilder et Pronyam Di Gleone aiment ça._

**Sheena Fujibayashi:** Je ne sais pas si on doit s'en réjouir ou prendre peur.

* * *

><p><strong>Mithos Yggdrasill aime la page: <strong>_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid _et_ Envoyer son pire ennemi à l'hôpital en espérant qu'il rende l'âme._

**Kratos Aurion:** C'est la première fois depuis TRES longtemps que j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un. Ça t'amuse que de créer des orphelins et d'envoyer les gens que j'aime à la Mort?

**Mithos Yggdrasill:** Il n'est pas mort, il est à l'hôpital.

**Kratos Aurion:** Sous assistance respiratoire, avec perfusion et sous coma artificiel. Merci Mithos, franchement merci. Merci pour la pauvre Martel, paix à son âme. Merci que de briser mon bonheur une seconde fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion:<strong> Bloquez tous Mithos Yggdrasill sur vos comptes!

**Pronyma Di Gleone:** Et pourquoi cela?

**Colette Brunel:** Il a agressé Yuan de manière si violente qu'il est actuellement à l'hôpital, dans un état grave, les médecins sont pessimistes.

**Zélos Wilder:** Sale...

**Raine Sage:** Kratos doit être anéanti...

**Régal Bryant: **Si Kratos a des preuves, vu que Yuan ne peut le faire lui même, il devrait porter plainte pour agression préméditée.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion:** Je crois qu'il pense complètement à autre chose en ce moment...

**Pronyma Di Gleone:** C'est absolument affreux! Scandaleux! Mais où est donc passé le grand, beau et noble Mithos Yggdrasill que j'admirais? Comment s'est-il transformé en un monstre pareil?

**Régal Bryant:** Hélas, je crois qu'il a toujours été comme ça... Heureusement que Lloyd et Zélos ont pu te sauver Pronyma.

_Pronyma Di Gleone aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Pronyma Di Gleone:<strong> **Zélos Wilder**, quand tu disais au Seigneur Yggdrasill que ma grossesse était une blague, tu étais sérieux?

**Zélos Wilder:** Oui pourquoi?

**Pronyma Di Gleone:** Parce qu'en fait, même si j'y croyais moi aussi, c'est pas une blague.

* * *

><p><strong>Pronyma Di Gleone a annoncé attendre un enfant.<strong>

_Zélos Wilder et 25 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion à Kratos Aurion:<strong> Courage Papa, on est tous avec toi! Ça ira! Yuan, en plus, il est super fort, alors il ne peut que s'en sortir.

15 personnes aiment ça.

**Kratos Aurion:** C'est très gentil et cela me touche beaucoup mais... C'est un peu faux.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion:** Comment cela?

**Kratos Aurion:** Yuan a failli mourir ce matin.

* * *

><p><strong>Régal Bryant a posté un lien sur son mur:<strong>

_La voie du monde réunifié: L'ancien dictateur du monde, Mithos Yggdrasill, condamné à la prison à perpétuité pour avoir essayé d'assassiner un ancien ami/collègue/beau-frère/Némésis._

_1500 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder et Pronyma Di Gleone sont passés du statut « en couple » au statut « fiancés ».<strong>

_53 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion aime:<strong> _Miracles_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai:<strong> Je vois qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant mon absence involontaire. ( Mein Gott, 3 mois quand même, merci Yggy...) Déjà, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui se sont souciés de mon état de santé et tous ceux qui ont soutenu Kratos. Ensuite, bande de petits curieux que vous êtes, je crois que vous êtes impatient de savoir comment je vais. On peut dire que je l'ai échappé belle. Je suis rentré chez moi hier. On ne peut pas dire que cela soit la grande forme, je ne peux pas courir un marathon ( et en plus ,j'en ai aucune envie, je déteste ça) mais ne plus être dans une chambre d'hôpital avec des tuyaux partout est déjà une belle victoire.

_49 personnes aiment ça._

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion:** Quand tu en auras la force, on fera une grande fête pour célébrer ça!

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça._

**Zélos Wilder:** Et oui, il y aura de la clairette de Die!

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça._

**Yuan Ka-Fai:** Sauf que je n'ai pas le droit de boire pendant un moment. Pas bon ménage avec les médicaments.

**Zélos Wilder:** Je compatis.

_Pronyma Di Gleone aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Kraos Aurion a écrit sur le mur de Yuan Ka-Fai:<strong> Je t'aime.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça._

**Yuan Ka-Fai:** J'ai du te faire très peur sur ce coup-là. Pardonne-moi.

**Kratos Aurion:** L'important, c'est que tu sois là.

**Yuan Ka-Fai:** Il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour m'avoir. Les mauvaises herbes vivent longtemps.

**Kratos Aurion:** Ça tombe bien, j'aime les bad boys.

_Yuan Ka-Fai et Pronyma Di Gleone aiment ça._

**Yuan Ka-Fai:** En fait, Kratos. Je t'aime aussi.

_Kratos Aurion aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion:<strong> Tu es privé d'alcool mais est-ce que tu es privé de laver ton linge?

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça._

**Yuan Ka-Fai:** Hygiène avant tout.

_Kratos Aurion aime ça._

**Kratos Aurion:** L'inspecteur sanitaire arrive.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage aime:<strong> _Secrets d'Histoire_ et _Des racines et des ailes_.

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Brunel:<strong> Ce soir, je mange chez **Lloyd Irving-Aurion** et **Dirk Irving**! Au menu, pot-au-feu nain! Je me demande quelle surprise j'aurai dedans! La dernière fois, j'ai eu une botte!

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion aime:<strong> _Trauma Center Second Opinion_.

**Yuan Ka-Fai:** Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux jeux vidéos médicaux toi?

**Kratos Aurion: **C'est pour pouvoir mieux te soigner mon enfant.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Sheena Fujibayashi est désormais amie avec 13 personnes.<strong>

_29 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion: <strong>Ma machine à laver est morte, j'en ai une autre Lundi prochain. T_T

**Kratos Aurion:** Mais tu sais, il y a d'autres choses funs pour ça dans un intérieur.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Brunel est désormais amie avec SPA et PETA.<strong>

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion: **Si Noishe savait se servir de facebook, il aimerait ça.

* * *

><p>MP de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai: Tu sais ,j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ce qui est arrivé... Et j'ai pris conscience que sans toi, je n'y arriverai jamais. Je n'y arriverai plus.<p>

MP de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion: Où veux-tu en venir? Si c'est parce que tu t'en veux, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toutes façons. Même si on s'était affiché, Mithos l'aurait fait.

MP de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai: Je ne veux plus que ça arrive...

MP de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion: Idem.

MP de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai: Je t'aime.

MP de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion: Je sais. C'est réciproque.

MP de Kratos Aurion: Épouse moi.

MP de Yuan Ka-Fai à Kratos Aurion: Je vais y réfléchir.

MP de Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai: Bien sûr, prends ton temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder: <strong>

I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<p>

_Pronyma Di Gleone aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai et Kratos Aurion sont passés du statut « en couple » au statut « fiancés ».<strong>

_Tout le monde aime ça._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Et voilà ce qui sort de trois mots clés: Yuan, Kratos, machine à laver!_

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les petits amis! Je sais que c'est pas super original et que Mania-Paradise a déjà fait une version de ce genre de fic mais je voulais en faire une aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Décalé, parodique, rien de sérieux. Il y a sans doute un couple qui peut choquer donc vous êtes prévenus.

Résumé: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations.

**Note importante: Tanusi m'a réclamé cette suite. J'espère que cela te plaira. **

_**Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!**_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion : **C'est la fête des papas aujourd'hui alors bonne fête à mes papas **Dirk Irving**, **Kratos Aurion** et **Yuan Ka-Fai** !

_Kratos Aurion et 38 personnes aiment ça_

**Dirk Irving :** Merci mon fils !

**Kratos Aurion : **Merci Lloyd, cela me touche beaucoup.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Bien que je sois naturellement très touché par ton geste, je n'en comprends hélas pas le but. Je ne suis pas ton père.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Bah si ! Dirk est mon père adoptif. Kratos est mon père biologique. Et toi, tu es le fiancé de Kratos. Ca fait donc de toi mon beau-père ! Et c'est donc normal que je te souhaite une bonne fête le jour de la fête des papas !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** ...

* * *

><p>MP de Lloyd Irving-Aurion à Kratos Aurion : Papa, tu crois que j'ai fait une gaffe pour Yuan ? Je crois que je l'ai froissé...<p>

MP de Krtaos Aurion à Lloyd Irving-Aurion : C'est tout l'inverse Lloyd. Yuan est très touché par ton geste. Il est ému. Mais ça, il ne le dira jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Brunel :<strong> Tout comme Lloyd, je souhaite une bonne fête à mon papa. Même s'il n'a pas facebook : D

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion et 11 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Pronyma Di Gleone aime :<strong> _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** C'est pour cela alors que tu m'as dragué alors que tu travaillais encore pour Yggy ! XD

_Pronyma Di Gleone aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Régal Bryant à Raine Sage :<strong> J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Je te laisse ce message pour te rassurer. Avec les grèves de la poste, en ce moment, on est jamais vraiment sûrs de la réception d'une missive.

_Raine Sage aime ça._

**Régal Bryant :** J'en ai lu chaque mot avec la plus grande attention.

_Raine Sage aime ça._

**Zélos Wilder : **Ouah ! C'est donc comme ça que drague le président de la Lézaréno Company ?

**Régal Bryant :** Si l'Elu ne voit aucun problème dans le fait d'étaler sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle sur la place publique de Meltokio, il s'avère que dans mon cas, je préfère ne pas répondre face à de telles accusations.

_Raine Sage aime ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Wilder vient de rejoindre Facebook.<strong>

_Zélos Wilder et 66 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Yo Sélès !

**Sélès Wilder :** Elu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Wilder vient d'identifier Zélos Wilder comme étant son frère.<strong>

_Zélos Wilder et 15 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder : **Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir Sélès ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me rendre plus heureux.

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion et 18 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Wilder est désormais en couple avec Sheena Fujibayashi.<strong>

**Zélos Wilder :** Sélès ? Sheena ? Mais, comment ?

**Sélès Wilder :** Rien de plus simple en fait ^-^

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Ca a fait comme dans tes mangas pornos Zélos. On n'arrêtait pas de s'engueuler puis au final, on ne peut plus se passer l'une de l'autre. Et on arrive pas à ôter nos mains l'une de l'autre .

**Zélos Wilder : **Depuis quand tu lis mes mangas pornos toi ?

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Depuis qu'il n'y a plus que ça comme lecture disponible dans tes toilettes.

**Zélos Wilder :** Damned ! I got owned !

**Sélès Wilder :** Tu l'as dit bouffi !

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage :<strong> Reviens de sa visite au pénitencier.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion : **Comment va Mithos ?

**Génis Sage :** Plutôt bien en fait. Il s'est fait des amis aussi mégalos que lui donc ils ont plein de sujets de conversations.

**Loyd Irving-Aurion : **C'est génial ça !

* * *

><p><strong>Régal Bryant :<strong> Ce soir, en direct d'Altamira, le tournage d'une nouvelle émission : Hell's kitchen avec pour vedette le Wonder Chef.

_7559 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Pronyma Di Gleone :<strong> Zélos et moi allons avoir une fille !

_159 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Une petite princesse ! Elle va être trop belle !

**Pronyma Di Gleone :** En même temps, vu son père, c'est logique !

**Zélos Wilder :** Mais sa mère est encore plus belle que moi.

**Génis Sage : **Tant qu'elle ne devient pas aussi narcissique que Zélos...

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> Parti chercher une autre machine à laver.

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Lloud Irving-Aurion :** Votre machine est tombée en panne ?

**Kratos Aurion :** En fait, j'aurais aimé te l'annoncer autrement mais... Yuan et moi voudrions adopter un enfant. Et notre machine ne sera guère efficace avec ses trois kilos maximum.

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Youhou ! Je vais être un grand frère ! J'ai trop hâte ! Comment il s'appelle ? Il a quel âge ? Il vient d'où ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Même si ton enthousiasme fait chaud au cœur, le petit est loin d'être arrivé Lloyd. Il nous reste des tonnes de papiers à faire.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Je promets d'être un bon grand frère ! Si c'est un garçon, je jouerai aux soldats avec lui ! Si c'est une fille, à la poupée et à la dînette !

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Lloyd, tu es un faiseur de miracles. Kratos vient de sourire !

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Youhou !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** T'es branché en mode Homer Simpson ?

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Tu connais les Simpson ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** J'adore ça.

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Youhou ! Ca promet des samedis soirs de ouf sur W9 !

_Yuan Ka-Fai et Kratos Aurion aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage aime :<strong> _The Tudors_

_Régal Bryant aime ça_

**Régal Bryant :** Dans la même veine, produite par la même chaîne, il y a The Borgias.

_Raine Sage aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Sheena Fujibayashi aime :<strong> _Yuri_

_Sélès Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion à Génis Sage :<strong> Alors, Yggy, il a aimé son cadeau ?

**Génis Sage :** A fond, t'as pas idée !

**Colette Brunel :** Que lui as-tu offert ?

**Génis Sage :** Les Sims Médiéval avec le disque additionnel nobles et pirates. Il est content. Il a recrée le Cruxis de manière virtuelle et assouvit ses pulsions via ce jeu.

**Kratos Aurion : **Pas bête.

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage aime <strong>: _La distance et les murs ne sauraient mettre à mal une vraie amitié._

_69 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Préséa Combatir aime :<strong>_ Siffler en travaillant_

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion aime <strong>: _Etre romantique ne veut pas dire être une tapette_

_Yuan Ka-Fai et 77 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> « I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. »

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Depuis quand des guerriers millénaires écoutent des chansons d'amour guimauve ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Depuis que tu laisses Sheena lire du porno dans tes WC.

_Sheena Fujibayashi aime ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** C'est quoi du porno ?

**Zélos Wilder :** Tu veux en voir avec moi ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Elu, fais voir ça à mon fils et je m'assurerai en personne que ta fille n'ait aucun frère ou aucune sœur !

**Colette Brunel :** On est loin de la chanson d'amour là...

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Que veux-tu Elue ? C'est la vie.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** C'est la vie pas le paradis ! Rodéo !

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Kratos Aurion :** Lloyd, tes connaissances musicales me soufflent !

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion_ aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Pronyma Di Gleone :<strong>Canta per me il hymno di morte...

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Pronyma Di Gleone : **Désolée, ce sont mes racines siciliennes qui remontent.

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Wilder a aimé :<strong> _Girlfriends ( taifu comics)_

_Sheena Fujibayashi aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Un yuri n'est-ce pas ?

_Sheena Fujibayashi et Sélès Wilder aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion était à : <strong>Pharmacie Kharlan_ ( via Facebook mobile)_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Tu es malade papa ?

**Kratos Aurion : **Moi ? Non. C'est Yuan qui est malade. Ce sont des restes de l'attaque d'Yggdrasill.

**Pronyma Di Gleone :** Pauvre Seigneur Yuan !

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Je ne suis pas mort.

**Colette Brunel :** Mais vous souffrez !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Comme tout le monde sur cette terre un jour.

**Zélos Wilder :** Espèce de kikoo dark va... Il ne te manque plus que le language sms.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Cette MERDE ne sera jamais une langue.

_Raine Sage aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Brunel :<strong> Travaille désormais à la SPA pour aider les toutous et les minous !

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion et 98 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder :<strong> The Tudors, c'est une tuerie !

_Raine Sage aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Mouais...

**Zélos Wilder :** Que veux-tu dire ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** C'était obligé la scène de cul au bout de cinq minutes dès le premier épisode ?

**Zélos Wilder :** Comme si ça te gênait ! Et encore, t'as pas vu The Borgias !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Ca me gêne. Car si je regarde ça avec Lloyd ou mon futur enfant, ça risque de faire tâche.

**Zélos Wilder :** Une tâche blanche ! XD

**Régal Bryant :** L'Elu est encore plus pervers que ce que je croyais.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Affligeant. Mais je dois dire que ce JRM joue très bien. Et cette ND est vraiment superbe.

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Kratos va être jaloux.

**Kratos Aurion :** Jaloux d'une actrice alors qu'on s'est jurés fidélité ? Pff.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion aime : <strong>_Le secret de Brokeback Mountain._

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Wilder : <strong>I kissed a girl and I liked it !

_Sheena Fujibayashi aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder :<strong>Ca y est ! Il y a trois jours, notre fille a vu le jour ! Elle est en parfaite santé et sa maman va très bien ! Elle a des cheveux roux comme les miens mais avec le regard de sa maman. Nous l'avons nommé Elizabeth.

_158 personnes aiment ça_

_268 personnes ont commenté_

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder aime :<strong>_ Tenir son bébé dans les bras, ça n'a pas de prix. Pour le reste, il y a Mastercard._

_Kratos Aurion et 48 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> On ne me blâmera pas pour mon manque d'originalité ( et oui, que voulez-vous, Monsieur Cliché est dans la place) mais là, c'est vraiment le coup du hasard. Nous aussi, il y a trois jours, nous avons eu une petite fille toute mignonne en parfaite santé. Elle a trois mois et elle s'appelle Marina.

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion et 87 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Elle est trop belle ! On dirait une petite princesse !

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion <strong>« Le rôle du grand-frère, c'est de protéger le cadet ! » Scar Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Brunel:<strong> Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

_Tout le monde aime ça._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les petits amis! Je sais que c'est pas super original et que Mania-Paradise a déjà fait une version de ce genre de fic mais je voulais en faire une aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Décalé, parodique, rien de sérieux. Il y a sans doute un couple qui peut choquer donc vous êtes prévenus.

Résumé: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations.

**Note importante: Je n'avais pas prévu de suite. Pour moi, ça serait resté un two-shots. Mais comme Supermangas92 m'a demandé une suite, alors je le fais, sinon, pourquoi Tanusi et pas elle ? ^^**

_**Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!**_

**Kratos Aurion :** N'aurait jamais cru qu'il changerait à nouveau des couches un jour.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Les joies paternelles !

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** M'en parle pas grand-père, ma petite Elizabeth est certes adorable mais c'est une machine à crottes !

* * *

><p><strong>Pronyma Di Gleone à Zélos Wilder :<strong> Ton amie Ninja, c'est bien Sheena ? La petite brune ?

**Zélos Wilder :** Oui pourquoi ?

**Pronyma Di Gleone :** Parce que dans ce cas, il y a une sex tape d'elle et de ta sœur sur notre site préféré.

**Zélos Wilder :** Quoi ? Pronyma, changeons de site pour ce genre de chose...

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Quoi ?

**Zélos Wilder **: C'est juste si... Enfin... Vu que je t'ai connu assez prude...

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** T'as déteint sur moi. D'ailleurs, vous faites quoi sur ce genre de site ? Vous êtes des darons !

**Pronyma Di Gleone :** Des darons dans leur vingtaine, très amoureux et qui aiment se le montrer. Ca s'appelle avoir une vie sexuelle saine.

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Kratos Aurion :** C'est dans ces moments-là que je bénis l'innocence de Lloyd...

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage aime :<strong>_ Arte_

_Régal Bryant aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion :<strong> J'adore être un grand-frère !

_Zélos Wilder et 99 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion : **Marina est trop belle ! Elle rit tout le temps ! C'est un bébé éveillé, ça donne de sacrées scènes de famille ! Par exemple, quand elle veut attraper les cheveux de Yuan quand il la change !

**Zélos Wilder :** Le grand Yuan Ka-Fai changer une couche ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Ma fille ne sait pas encore se changer seule. Il faut bien l'aider. Et je ne peux décemment pas laisser tout à Kratos.

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Wilder aime :<strong> _Une femme avec une femme_

_Sheena Fujibayashi aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Brunel :<strong> Nonos, un petit chiot croisé labrador et golden retriever âgé de sept semaines vient d'être adopté !

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion et 88 personnes aiment ça_

**Colette Brunel : **Vu la famille où il est, il sera bien. Un couple d'hommes avec un bébé ! Marina et Nonos vont grandir ensemble, c'est juste trop chou !

_Préséa Combatir et 66 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Pronyma Wilder a indiqué être mariée à Zélos Wilder.<strong>

_78 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** C'était un super mariage !

**Zélos Wilder :** Merci d'avoir été mon témoin Lloyd !

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage aime :<strong> _Des chiffres et des lettres_

_Raine Sage et 10 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> C'était une scène vraiment adorable !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Arrête...

**Kratos Aurion : **Ne sois pas gêné. Ca prouve ce que j'ai toujours pensé.

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Et c'est ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Que tu serais un père génial et qu'en effet, il n'y a rien de plus chou que toi avec un bébé dans les bras.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Flatteur...

**Kratos Aurion :** Non, sincère.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Régal Bryant :<strong> De nouvelles ruines ont été découvertes au large d'Altamira.

_Raine Sage aime ça_

**Raine Sage :** Puis-je venir faire mes recherches ! Oh s'il te plait ! Tout ces trésors, ces secrets !

**Génis Sage : **Ca y est la voilà repartie en Ruins Mode.

**Régal Bryant :** Raine, tu seras la première à y aller et à y faire tes recherches. Je m'y engage.

**Zélos Wilder :** Je suis désolé, mais c'est de la drague ça !

**Régal Bryant : **Non. C'est de l'amitié.

* * *

><p><strong>Préséa Combatir aime :<strong> _Elizabeth Woodville_

_Génis Sage aime ça_

**Génis Sage :** Tu t'intéresses à l'histoire anglaise ?

**Préséa Combatir :** Histoire ?

**Génis Sage :** Oui ! EW était la mère d'Elizabeth d'York, la mère d'Henry VIII !

**Préséa Combatir :** J'ai aimé car dans ce nom il y a wood et wood c'est le bois...

**Génis Sage :** C'est bien aussi...

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai aime :<strong> _Jeux Video et Tekken_

_56 personnes aiment ça_

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Depuis quand t'es gameur ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Depuis quand tu fais des films pornos ?

**Zélos Wilder : **Yuan, le roi de la casse.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Merci de ne pas faire d'amalgame avec ce film.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Yuan, c'est un sacré gameur ! Il a une collection de consoles et de jeux dingues ! Ca prend une pièce de 72 mètres carrés ! Il a tous les jeux, qu'il a fini et toutes les consoles ! C'est par pour rien qu'il y a une Gamecube géante dans sa base de Triet !

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Quant à Tekken, j'aime sans plus mais il semble que la musique et les bruits de Tekken sur PS1 fassent rire Marin aux éclats. Surtout le bruit des personnages qui sont mis KO.

**Zélos Wilder :** Sadique ta fille ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Je me le demande.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Mais ça fait chou. Yuan assis avec sa manette dans les mains en train de jouer avec Marina sur ses genoux, parfaitement émerveillée, Nonos qui lui aussi fixe l'écran depuis son panier !

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> Je jure devant la Déesse, je ferai de ma fille une gameuse !

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Kratos Aurion :** Je vais t'y aider.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage :<strong> Partie pour les ruines à Altamira.

_Régal Bryant et 10 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder :<strong> Mon Elizabeth, c'est la plus belle !

_230 personnes aiment ça_

**Kratos Aurion : **Jeune papa poule porté sur l'entrejambe

**Zélos Wilder : **Grand-père qui se tape son meilleur pote

**Kratos Aurion : **Moi aussi je t'aime Elu.

* * *

><p><strong>Régal Bryant a indiqué être en couple avec Raine Sage.<strong>

_889 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Je m'en doutais ! Les ruines, c'était pour ça !

**Raine Sage :** On est en couple depuis plus longtemps que ça.

**Génis Sage : **Quoi ?

**Raine Sage :** C'est juste qu'on avait pas trouvé comment changer le statut amoureux.

_Régal Bryant aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion et Colette Brunel sont passés du statut en couple au statut fiancés.<strong>

Kratos Aurion et 752 personnes aiment ça

**Kratos Aurion :** C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie !

**Dirk Irving : **A qui le dîtes-vous ? Mon petit Lloyd fait un pas de plus vers sa vie d'homme !

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Je ne suis pas autant concerné que vous, je ne suis ni de son sang ni celui qui l'a élevé, mais j'avoue éprouver une certaine fierté.

**Kratos Aurion : **Yuan, tu es son beau-père et parrain je te rappelle.

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Un parrain pitoyable qui n'a pas été en mesure de remplir son rôle. Et qui l'a trahi.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Pendant la Régénération ? Ca compte pas, j'suis sûr que si tu avais pu, tu aurais rempli ton rôle à la perfection.

_Kratos Aurion et Colette Brunel aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion aime :<strong> _Desperate Housewives_

**Zélos Wilder :** C'est zarb quand même... Les goûts et les couleurs ok mais là...

**Kratos Aurion :** Cette série représente bien toutes mes embrouilles niveau vie amoureuse et familiale.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai aime :<strong> _Shikabane Hime_

**Colette Brunel :** En plus d'être gameur, tu es fan de mangas ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** C'est Kratos et sa collection de 666 mangas différents qui m'ont mis dedans.

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Sélès Wilder :** Donc, votre fille est élevée par un gameur et un otaku ? Bah ça promet ! Ca va donner quoi ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Une fan et auteur de fanfiction ! : D

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion : <strong>Je jure devant l'éternel que ma fille sera élevée dans la culture sacrée du manga !

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder : Lloyd Irving-Aurion**, tes vieux ont fondu un plomb...

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Non, ils revivent leur jeunesse à travers leur amour passionné à multiples facettes !

**Zélos Wilder :** T'as pris de la culture toi...

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Bah oui, j'suis pas con quand même.

**Génis Sage :** Ca serait la nouvelle du siècle Lloyd. 2X2 ?

Lloyd Irving-Aurion : 4 !

**Génis Sage :** Pas possible... 7x7 ? 9X9 ? 8X9 ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion : **49, 81 et 72.

**Génis Sage : **Genre... **LLOYD IRVING-AURION** SAIT SES TABLES DE MULTPLICATION !

_Raine Sage et 75 personnes aiment ça_

**Colette Brunel :** Bravo Lloyd !

**Raine Sage :** Je suis fière de toi !

**Sélès Wilder :** A dix-sept ans il était temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Sheena Fujibayashi à Sélès Wilder :<strong> Aïshiteru.

_Sélès Wilder aime ça_

**Sélès Wilder : **La langue ancienne de Mizuho est si belle ! Elle l'est encore plus sortie de ta bouche !

_Sheena Fujibayahsi aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> Faire des amvs, c'est le pied.

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** What ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** A l'hôpital et alité, il fallait bien passer le temps.

**Zélos Wilder :** Et tu vas jurer devant Martel que tu vas élever ta fille en lui enseignant l'art de l'amv making ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Comment t'as deviné ? O-O

**Zélos Wilder : **Ca devient prévisible...

**Sélès Wilder :** Donc, je résume. Marina est une fille adoptée, élevée par un couple homosexuel dont les membres ont plus de quatre millénaires et qui va grandir dans les enseignements de l'otaku, du geek, de la créatrice vidéo et de la gameuse. Je crains pour sa santé mentale...

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Tu peux parler toi, Mademoiselle j'ai grandi dans une abbaye reculée et pourtant je turne du porno !

**Zélos Wilder :** L'un n'empêche pas l'autre !

_Sélès Wilder aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Certes mais avoue que ce n'est pas commun. Et quand on veut critiquer sur un sujet, on se doit d'être irréprochable .

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage :<strong> En fait , FB, c'est pas juste pratique pour rester en contact et au courant, ça sert aussi pour apprendre à se connaître ! Un vrai outil de sociologie !

_Régal Bryant aime ça._

**Raine Sage : **Ca m'a permis d'apprendre que les apparences sont trompeuses. Yuan est un homme ouvert à tout, Kratos peut être déconneur, Sheena... « Taquine » etc. Je me demande si je ne rêve pas...

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Si c'est un rêve, alors je fais vœu de ne jamais me réveiller. Car je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis très longtemps. J'ai un fiancé formidable, un beau-fils sympa, un bébé que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Si je me réveille, je n'aurai alors plus rien. Juste un lit vide et froid avec une base silencieuse. Pour une fois, j'ai envie d'être égoïste.

_Tout le monde aime ça._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello les petits amis! Je sais que c'est pas super original et que Mania-Paradise a déjà fait une version de ce genre de fic mais je voulais en faire une aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Décalé, parodique, rien de sérieux. Il y a sans doute un couple qui peut choquer donc vous êtes prévenus.

Résumé: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations.

**Note importante: Encore une suite, réclamée par Jisosi ! **

_**Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!**_

**Yuan Ka-Fai aime :** _Joueur du Grenier et Angry Video Game Nerd_

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Sélès Wilder : **Pourquoi ne suis-je même plus étonnée ?

* * *

><p><strong>Kunchinawa Maru vient de rejoindre Facebook.<strong>

_5 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchinawa Maru a identifié Orochi Maru comme étant son frère.<strong>

_Orochi Maru aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchinawa Maru à Sheena Fujibayashi :<strong> Quelle horreur ! L'héritière de Mizuho, en plus d'être responsable d'un massacre à cause de son incompétence, est également une brouteuse de gazon ! Quelle disgrâce pour le village !

**Sélès Wilder :** Non, mais il se croit où le ninja renégat, à parler à ma meuf comme ça ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Le seul renégat ici, c'est moi ! Mais sinon, je te rejoins, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette homophobie ?

**Zélos Wilder :** Pour un ninja qui a trahi son village, il peut parler ! Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE ne parle à ma bestah comme ça !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** J'ai pas compris tout les mots mais j'ai compris l'essentiel ! Je ne laisserai personne insulter Sheena !

**Colette Brunel :** Sheena est une amie précieuse qui a toujours fait de son mieux.

**Raine Sage :** Et qui est toujours restée droite et honnête.

**Régal Bryant :** Mizuho ne saurait avoir un meilleur chef.

**Sheena Fujibayashi : **Les amis... Merci.

**Kratos Aurion : **Plutôt que de l'insulter, j'ai fais quelque chose de plus utile.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Et qu'est-ce donc ?

**Kratos Aurion :** J'ai averti un modérateur.

**Kuchinawa Maru :** Sale balance !

**Kratos Aurion :** Ah non, moi je suis capricorne.

**Zélos Wilder :** La blague de merde...

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchinawa Maru a été banni de Facebook.<strong>

_Sheena Fujibayashi et 23 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage :<strong> Revient du pénitencier.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Alors, Mithos avec ses sims ?

**Génis Sage : **Il s'éclate. Il crée des Yuan qu'il tue de manière différente.

**Kratos Aurion :** Tant qu'il ne tue pas le vrai.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Génis Sage :** Mais là, il va faire la même chose avec ton avatar Kratos.

**Kratos Aurion :** Pourquoi ?

**Génis Sage :** Il a crée une maison avec toi, Yuan, Martel et lui. Et il s'avère que ton avatar a dragué Martel et couché avec.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Kratos... Tu me trompes ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Mais non ! Enfin, comment le pourrais-je ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** J'veux un bisou.

**Kratos Aurion :** Ca et plus encore si tu le veux.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Ouh, le joli plan pour attirer Kratos dans ton lit !

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Si tu savais ce que j'ai dans mon lit le soir, tu comprendrais.

**Zélos Wilder :** Moi, j'ai ma Pronyma d'amour. Je cherche pas plus.

_Pronyma Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion :<strong> Il n'y a pas à dire, je préfère laver à la main.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** A l'ancienne ^_-

_**Kratos Aurion :** Surtout quand il s'agit de ta main._

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion :<strong> Bon... On en a bien discuté avec Colette et on s'est mis d'accord. On vous annonce une bonne nouvelle. Nous allons être parents !

_Kratos Aurion et 879 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Bienvenue au club des jeunes papas !

**Dirk Irving :** Mon dieu, c'est merveilleux ! Mon fils va devenir papa !

**Kratos Aurion :** … Je vais avoir un petit-enfant ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion : **Eh ouais ! Mais faut pas t'en faire, j'ai des sous de côté, un toit et mon projet de forgeron qui livre à domicile marche plutôt bien.

**Kratos Aurion :** C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle qui m'emplit de joie Lloyd. Colette et toi, vous serez des parents formidables.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Ca fait donc de moi un beau-grand-père ?

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Kratos Aurion : **Pour être beau, ça c'est sûr, tu es beau.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Punaise, le grand-père va réellement devenir grand-père XD

**Génis Sage :** Bravo vous deux !

**Raine Sage :** Félicitations !

**Régal Bryant :** Mes félicitations !

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Mes félicitations !

**Préséa Combatir : **Je ferai un porte-bonheur du poulpe à nageoire sacré pour protéger le bébé.

**Colette Brunel **: Merci à vous tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion :<strong> Se sent très vieux tout d'un coup.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** La jeunesse n'est pas un chiffre. Elle est dans la tête.

**Kratos Aurion **: Certes, mais sous peu, il y aura un enfant qui va m'appeler Papy ou Pépé.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Alors, tu es le plus sexy des grands-pères.

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage aime : <strong>_The Young Victoria_

_Régal Bryant aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Régal Bryant :<strong> A lu et vu The Other Boleyn Girl. Et le regrette amèrement.

**Raine Sage :** En même temps, pour ce qui est de la véracité historique, c'est pas celui-là qu'il faut lire.

**Régal Bryant :** J'ai trouvé le livre trop manichéen. Et dans le film, c'est assez cliché. La blonde virginale face à la brune incandescente. Je lui mets un bon point pour la musique cependant.

_Raine Sage aime ça_

**Raine Sage :** Si tu veux des titres de films dont la véracité historique est très bien respectée...

**Régal Bryant :** Je veux bien.

**Raine Sage :** La mini série The Virgin Queen, la série de BBC Elizabeth R, les documentaires de Starskey...

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **The Virgin Queen est un must pour ce qui est de la période Élisabéthaine. Elizabeth R aussi.

_Raine Sage aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Brunel aime :<strong> _Défense animale_

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> C'est officiel, Marina sera une gameuse.

**Zélos Wilder :** Pourquoi ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Elle est en extase à chaque fois que je joue à Tomb Raider. Que se soit les vieux ou Underworld.

**Zélos Wilder : **En même temps, c'est Lara Croft, elle donne envie à n'importe quel joueur de se toucher le joystick.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** A moi, elle ne me fait pas cet effet. Et Marina n'a pas de « joystick. »

**Kratos Aurion **: Son préféré ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Legend. Mais en voyant la version GBA, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Béni soit son bon goût, la version GBA est à chier.

**Kratos Aurion :** Elle rit beaucoup quand on enferme Winston dans le frigo.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Qui ne rirait pas en enfermant Winston dans le frigo ?

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Préséa Combatir aime :<strong> _Bûcheron Simulator._

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder : Yuan Ka-Fai<strong>, tu dis que ta fille sera une gameuse mais quand on la berce au son de l'opening de Tomb Raider Anniversary, c'est qu'on cherche ça un petit peu non ?

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Préséa Combatir aime :<strong> _Bois_

* * *

><p><strong>Pronyma Wilder : <strong>En extase face à sa petite Elizabeth !

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion :<strong> Commence à aménager la petite chambre de bébé !

_Kratos Aurion et 52 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Wilder :<strong> A décidé d'être une mangaka qui fera que du yuri !

_Sheena Fujibayashi aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Je te soutiens de tout mon cœur dans ton projet, petite sœur.

**Sélès Wilder : **Merci Zélos. Je pense que cela serait mieux pour moi que de tourner des pornos. Même si j'adore ça.

**Zélos Wilder **: Ca peut te donner un coup de pub, mais c'est à double tranchant.

**Sélès Wilder :** Bah au pire, the internet is for porn non ? Ca fera un doujinshi !

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder : **Mais de qui avons-nous hérité notre amour du sexe ?

**Sélès Wilder : **Vu comment nos mères étaient, je pense que ça nous vient de papa.

**Zélos Wilder : **Merci Papa !

_Sélès Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion :<strong> Plus que trois mois !

_Kratos Aurion et 457 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Brunel :<strong> C'est avec une grande joie que nous vous annonçons la venue au monde de notre premier enfant : Une fille, que nous avons prénommé Anna. Elle est blonde mais a les yeux de son papa.

_1889 personnes aiment ça_

_2587 personnes ont commenté_

* * *

><p><strong>Dirk Irving :<strong> J'adore ma petite-fille, elle est si belle !

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Kratos Aurion :** Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder à Kratos Aurion : <strong>Dis, Marina est ta fille, donc elle est la sœur de Lloyd. Donc ça veut dire qu'Anna est sa nièce ? Il y a un an d'écart entre elle ! Ca fait space.

**Kratos Aurion :** Les joies des familles recomposées très cher.

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Aurion : <strong>Entre Nonos et Marina, c'est le grand amour.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Wilder :<strong> A trouvé un sujet, une histoire, manque plus que le dessin !

_10 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder : <strong>C'est moi ou FB devient un peu chiant ?

Yuan Ka-Fai : On est deux alors.

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Brunel aime :<strong>_ Bledina._

* * *

><p><strong>Préséa Combatir aime : <strong>_Tout est bien qui finit bien._

_Tout le monde aime ça_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello les petits amis! Je sais que c'est pas super original et que Mania-Paradise a déjà fait une version de ce genre de fic mais je voulais en faire une aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Décalé, parodique, rien de sérieux. Il y a sans doute un couple qui peut choquer donc vous êtes prévenus.

Résumé: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations.

_**Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!**_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Back on Facebook !

_Génis Sage aime ça_

**Kratos Aurion :** Dois-je préparer Flamberge pour un éventuel tranchage de gorge ou sauras-tu te tenir ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Quelle froideur !

**Kratos Aurion :** Tu as failli tuer mon fiancé !

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Qui est un trans ou un hermaphrodite non ? Vous avez une fille maintenant. Je savais que Yuan n'avait pas de couilles ! XD

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Et moi, je savais que ta blondeur n'avait d'égal que ta connerie. On l'a adoptée, tête de linotte !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** T'es en liberté conditionnelle ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Yep ! Et je jure sur l'âme de Martel que je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter de buter l'autre.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Mon organisme te remercie de ta si charmante attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage aime :<strong>_ Piquage de sequin ( arts créatifs )_

_Mithos Yggdrasill aime ça_

**Colette Irving-Aurion : **C'est adorable, ces petites créations !

**Mithos Yggdrasill :**Génis m'a converti. J'extirpe ma haine comme ça. J'imagine que le petit canard en polystyrène, c'est Yuan ! Je lui plante plein d'aiguilles !

**Zélos Wilder :** La seule aiguille que Yuan accepte en lui, c'est celle de Kratos ! XD

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Sauf que vu que Kratos est un grand garçon bien bâti, on ne peut pas parler d'aiguille à ce niveau là.

* * *

><p><strong>Mithos Yggdrasill aime :<strong>_ Pâte FIMO_

**Kratos Aurion :** Pour faire des mini Yuan à écraser je suppose.

_Mithos Yggdrasill aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Si tu savais à quel point c'est jouissif !

**Zélos Wilder : **Un effet porno avec de la pâte FIMO ?

**Régal Bryant :** Elu, tes blagues graveleuses ont tendance à devenir lourdes.

_6 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime :<strong> _Prison Break_

_18 personnes aiment ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Ca ne m'étonne pas.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Ah bon ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Je pense encore à ce pauvre renégat qui a du subir une brûlure au rectum lors de ton évasion de ma base.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** C'est quoi le rectum ?

**Préséa Combatir : **Le rectum est un mot savant pour désigner ce qui se trouve à l'extrême bas du dos, au bout de la colonne vertébrale.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** J'ai toujours pas compris.

**Zélos Wilder : **C'est le cul.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Ah bah voilà, là je comprends !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Désolé que d'aimer le beau vocabulaire de ma langue natale.

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion<strong>a publié sur le Mur de** Kratos Aurion :**Au fait, votre mariage, c'est pour quand ?

_18 personnes aiment ça_

**Pronyma Wilder :**C'est vrai qu'on commence à avoir hâte.

**Zélos Wilder : **Moi, je me demande surtout lequel va changer de nom. Qui va prendre le nom de l'autre ? Ca fera Kratos Ka-Fai ou Yuan Aurion ?

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Je dois admettre que Yuan Aurion, ça fait classe.

_7 personnes aiment ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ça ne sera ni Kratos Ka-Fai ni Yuan Aurion.

**Zélos Wilder : **Le mariage est annulé ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Non mais tu déconnes ?! Je la veux ma nuit de noces !

**Kratos Aurion :** Sauf qu'avec toi Yuan, la nuit de noces a lieu presque tous les soirs.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Mais en même temps, avec un homme aussi consciencieux et professionnel, comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas inspiré ?

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Punaise, à force je me demande bien ce qu'il a dans le slip le grand-père ! Yuan, tu nous fais une vidéo de vos ébats ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Non mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ?!

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **T'as peur de révéler à tous que t'es impuissant hein ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Je ne suis plus puceau depuis plus de 4000 ans au moins MOI.

**Kratos Aurion :** Juste pour répondre à Zélos. Dans mon slip, il y a mon appareil génital. Comme toi. Moi aussi, je suis un homme.

**Zélos Wilder :** Merci Captain Obvious...

* * *

><p><strong>Sheena Fujibayashi : <strong>Games of Thrones, c'est une tuerie !

_99 personnes aiment ça_

**Pronyma Wilder : **C'est certain ! Au sens propre, comme au figuré ! MDR

_3 personnes aiment ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **C'était obligé de montrer le meurtre de Barra ? Pauvre enfant, 6 mois...

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Oh ça va ! C'était une enfant de moindre importance, née d'une femme au statut social plus que bas et de l'adultère d'un roi, c'était juste une bâtarde ! T'as peur de quoi ? Que ça t'arrive ? XD

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Merci de me rappeler Mithos que je suis en effet un enfant adultérin que ma belle-mère aurait tué de ses mains en me noyant dans un lac s'il n'y avait pas eu mon père et ses derniers vœux.

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Wilder : <strong>A trouvé un éditeur !

_Zélos Wilder et 8 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder : **Bravo petite sœur ! Faut fêter ça !

**Sélès Wilder : **Avec du saké et des sushis !

_Sheena Fujibayashi aime ça_

**Sélès Wilder : **Et ma chère et tendre Sheena en maid !

_Zélos Wilder et Sheena Fujibayashi aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion<strong> a ajouté 36 photos à l'album : Ma petite Anna

_Kratos Aurion et 45 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder :<strong> Ma petite princesse m'a appelé Papa ! Kyah !

_14 personnes aiment ça_

**Kratos Aurion : **Ca me rappelle énormément de souvenirs. C'est toujours un grand moment.

**Zélos Wilder :** Ca me donne envie d'en faire un deuxième.

**Pronyma Wilder :** Alors par ici, Chéri !

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> La grande passion de Marina, c'est Marie-Antoinette.

_Raine Sage aime ça_

**Régal Bryant :** Voilà qui est étonnant ! Comment se fait-ce ?

**Kratos Aurion :** En ce moment, ils repassent beaucoup de films sur elle à la TV. Et comme il pleut, on les regarde pour passer le temps. Et dès que Marina voit Marie-Antoinette, l'entend parler etc, elle a les yeux qui pétillent et fait des petits bruits de contentement.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** C'est peut-être à cause des costumes, non ? Vu que c'est du cinéma, il y a peut-être beaucoup de paillettes.

**Kratos Aurion : **J'y avais pensé. Mais Les Adieux à la reine n'ont aucun costume comme ça. Dans Marie-Antoinette de 2006, il n'y en a pas vraiment non plus, à part les bijoux. Je ne parle même pas de la version Lady Oscar. Non, vraiment, à chaque Marie-Antoinette, même en noir et blanc, elle est ravie.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Rassurez-moi, elle ne voit pas comment elle finit ?

**Kratos Aurion : **Non, on fait en sorte qu'elle ne le voit pas. Mais dès qu'elle a vu Robespierre, elle s'est mise à pleurer.

**Zélos Wilder :** Royaliste ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Vu que son papa a servi le roi de Tésséha'lla dans sa jeunesse, ça paraît logique.

**Régal Bryant :** Les opinions politiques ne sont pas transmises par les gênes. L'environnement joue un rôle dans la construction politique d'un être mais Marina est trop jeune pour comprendre tout ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Mithos Yggdrasill<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Kratos Aurion :** C'est moi ou ton fiancé m'évite et m'ignore soigneusement ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Mon facebook n'étant pas le lieu pour discuter de cela, je t'invite à discuter via MP.

* * *

><p><strong>Mithos Yggdrasill <strong>a publié sur le mur de **Yuan Ka-Fai :** Bon, ça m'arrache un peu la langue de dire ça, surtout que c'était pas fait exprès, mais pour l'anecdote Barra, bah je suis désolé.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Tu m'as quand même fait la gueule.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Pas à toi en particulier. Je t'ai évité car tu as le don magnifique de lancer des piques direct là où ça fait mal. Or, mon enfance est un de ces points sensibles.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Ah bon ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** La réponse que je t'avais envoyé à propos de l'affaire Barra, ce n'était pas du pipeau. Je cite « [… ] je suis en effet un enfant adultérin que ma belle-mère aurait tué de ses mains en me noyant dans un lac s'il n'y avait pas eu mon père et ses derniers vœux. »

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Un enfant adultérin ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Né d'un duc d'Asgard avec son elfique servante, laquelle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Mon père m'a donc pris pour m'élever en fils légitimé mais il est mort de maladie quand j'avais trois mois. Et il avait fait promettre à sa femme de ne pas se débarrasser de moi. A ton avis, pourquoi je me suis si vite cassé d'Asgard ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Elle te battait ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Entre autres.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Elle te privait de manger ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Ca non. Je n'ai manqué de rien. Ni de médecins, ni d'habits, ni d'éducation, ni de nourriture. Elle m'a juste privé de l'essentiel. J'ai manqué d'amour.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Ouais... M'enfin, t'as eu Martel et maintenant t'as Kratos et ta fille.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** C'est certain. Mais ça ne remplacera pas l'amour d'une mère.

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage <strong>a publié sur le mur de **Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Dis, Lloyd, c'est important la différence d'âge dans un couple ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Pas du tout ! En amour, l'âge ne compte pas ! Regarde mes parents ! Quand mon père s'est marié pour la première fois, il avait 4008 ans alors que ma mère en avait 22. Et ça les a pas empêché de s'aimer. Je suis même né de leur amour.

**Raine Sage :** C'est très intelligent mais si on suit ton raisonnement, cela justifie la pédophilie.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Je parle dans les cas où les gens sont sains d'esprit.

**Raine Sage :** Tu as compris le mot pédophilie ?!

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Je me suis préparé à être papa.

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** Et il a même fait des fiches pendant ma grossesse ! Il en a fait sur tous les sujets : les droits des enfants, la pédophilie, l'allaitement, les coliques, la mort instantanée du nourrisson, la méthode pour changer une couche, faire un biberon...

_Raine Sage aime ça_

**Raine Sage : **Il aura fallu attendre ta paternité pour te voir devenir studieux !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Ou pas XD Je vous l'ai dit, je n'étudie que ce qui me plaît. Et comme j'aimais déjà mon bébé avant qu'il naisse, c'était logique. De plus, avec Anna, je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. Donc, **Génis Sage**, pour te répondre, non, en amour, l'âge importe peu tant que les deux membres du couple sont heureux et sincères.

_12 personnes aiment ça_

**Génis Sage :** Merci vieux !

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage est en couple avec Mithos Yggdrasill <strong>

_17 personnes aiment ça_

**Raine Sage :** Génis ?! Mon petit frère est gay ?! T'étais pas amoureux de Préséa ?!

**Préséa Combatir :** J'ai été franche avec Génis. Moi aussi, à l'instar de Sheena, je préfère les filles.

**Raine Sage :** WTF ?!

**Génis Sage :** J'ai eu mal bien sûr. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était aux côtés de Mithos que je me sentais le mieux.

**Zélos Wilder :** Sous sa forme adulte ou enfant ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Ma forme adulte rappelle trop ce que j'ai fait avec le Cruxis et puis, ça ferait aussi bizarre pour le regard des autres. Génis et moi sommes devenus amis sous ma forme d'ado, aussi je la garderai. Et quand Génis sera devenu adulte, je pourrais reprendre ma forme adulte. Mais habillé différemment.

_7 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** C'est moi ou les membres du Cruxis sont tous gays ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Je m'insurge ! Je ne suis pas gay !

**Zélos Wilder :** Tu vis avec un homme qui te fait l'amour tous les soirs.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Sauf que j'ai aimé avant lui une femme. Et lui aussi a aimé une femme, au point de l'épouser et de lui faire un enfant. Donc, non, Kratos et moi, nous ne sommes pas gays. Nous sommes bisexuels. Nuance.

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Kratos Aurion :** Tout à fait. Sinon, cela reviendrait à dire qu'Anna et Martel étaient des hommes. Or, nous sommes biens placés Yuan et moi pour attester de leur féminité.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Mithos Yggdrasill <strong>: « It's okay to be gay ! Let's rejoice with the boys ! »

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Moi, je rajouterai « It's okay to be a lesbian, let's rejoice with the girls ! »

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Si vous me permettez ce résumé : C'est normal d'être amoureux, réjouissons nous avec les élus de nos cœurs.

_Tout le monde aime ça_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello les petits amis! Je sais que c'est pas super original et que Mania-Paradise a déjà fait une version de ce genre de fic mais je voulais en faire une aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Décalé, parodique, rien de sérieux. Il y a sans doute un couple qui peut choquer donc vous êtes prévenus.

Résumé: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations.

**Note importante: Ce chapitre est dédié à Zexyheart**

**Note importante bis : Le gag de la fac n'est pas un fake. J'ai vraiment un cours comme ça.**

_**Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!**_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Le couple RenlyxLoras, c'est le meilleur dans Games of Thrones !

_Génis Sage aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Parce qu'il s'agit d'un couple homo ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** What else ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Nespresso.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** T'as vraiment un humour de merde.

**Kratos Aurion : **Tu ne t'es pas entendu alors.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Cassé !

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Yuan, t'as besoin de te cacher derrière le pantalon de Kratos pour te défendre ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Ah non, moi son pantalon, je le lui retire, c'est plus pratique pour certaines douceurs.

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder : **Mais qui n'aime pas ça, très cher ?

**Kratos Aurion : **Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord.

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage <strong>a publié sur le mur de **Mithos Yggdrasill :** « Be my bad boy, be my man ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Mithos Yggdrasill :<strong> La linguistique devrait être bannie des académies !

**Raine Sage :** Mais pourquoi donc ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Génis a eu la gentillesse de me montrer les cours qu'il fait à Palmacosta.

**Génis Sage : **Surtout la linguistique où on apprend l'acquisition du langage chez les bébés !

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Les bébés, ce sont des enfoirés !

**Zélos Wilder :** Mais WTF ?! Elizabeth n'est pas une enfoirée !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Marina non plus !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion : **Anna non plus !

**Krtaos Aurion :** Je plussoie !

**Pronyma Wilder : **Idem !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Ca veut dire quoi je plussoie ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Ca veut dire je suis d'accord ou je renchéris.

**Raine Sage :** Explique nous donc Mithos.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Les bébés de 0 à 12 mois discriminent tous les phonèmes d'une langue. Discriminent. Ce sont des enfoirés de racistes qui font de la discrimination sur les sons d'une langue !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Tu te rends compte que ta phrase est débile ? Comment on peut faire de la discrimination envers un son ? Discriminer ne veut pas forcément dire racisme. C'est un verbe également utilisé pour désigner le terme « faire la différence ». Le racisme a pris cette définition pour la pousser à l'extrême et pour l'appliquer à notre quotidien ainsi qu'à ses principes qui, diantre, sentent bon aussi bon que les déjections de Marina quand on change sa couche.

**Kratos Aurion :** Yuan, ceci est une insulte pour le fessier de notre enfant.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Mea maxima culpa. Dans ce cas, qui sentent aussi bon qu'une déjection bien fraîche dans laquelle tu as marché et que tu as étalé en marchant sur cinquante mètres car tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte.

**Zélos Wilder :** Diantre ? Yuan, et pourquoi pas ventre-saint-gris, tant qu'on y est ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Je la note. Après tout, Monsieur cliché et pas original, c'est moi, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

**Zélos Wilder :** J'admire ton sens de l'auto-dérision.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Donc, les bébés ne font pas de racisme ? J'ai pas besoin de traîner la linguistique en Justice ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Non, Mithos. Car il ne s'agit pas la de ségrégation.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Ouf ! J'suis rassuré !

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Raine Sage :** Toi qui est guérisseuse, tu pourras éclairer ma lanterne. Quand tu fais une prise de sang, c'est bien en-dessous du garrot que tu es censée piquer ?

**Raine Sage :** Oui, toujours. En-dessous du garrot. Pourquoi ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Je m'en doutais. Je suis tombée sur une incompétente qui a raté six fois ma veine avant de réussir la prise et elle a piqué au-dessus du garrot.

**Raine Sage :** Mais quelle conne ! Et comment elle a fait pour te rater 6 fois ?! T'as des veines peu coopératives ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** C'était bien la première fois qu'une infirmière se plaignait de mes veines. En temps normal, j'ai jamais de soucis pour tout ce qui est vaccin et piqûres.

**Raine Sage : **Une nouvelle apprentie peut-être ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Si cela avait été le cas, je lui aurais pardonné bien volontiers. Sauf que là, il s'agit d'une humaine qui a au moins 50 ans. Résultat des courses, bah, j'ai le bras droit en compote. Avec un superbe bleu.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Remarque, c'est en accord avec tes cheveux ! XD

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Dois-je rire ou pleurer ?

**Raine Sage :** Rassure moi, elle a changé d'aiguille au moins ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Même pas. Et en plus, aimable comme une porte de prison. Une chose est sûre, ma fille ne mettra pas un pied là-bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mithos Yggdrasill<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Yuan Ka-Fai** via mobile: Merci vieux, t'es mon héros !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Alerte ! On a piraté le compte FB de Mithos !

**Kratos Aurion :** Du tout. Yuan est vraiment devenu le sauveur de Mithos.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** J'avais allumé mon PC qui a commencé à faire un bruit de sirène atroce ! Yuan est arrivé peu après, je l'avais appelé tout paniqué, et il a trouvé comment l'arrêter !

**Zélos Wilder :** Comment il a fait ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Il a débranché l'ordinateur.

**Sheena Fujibayashi : **XD

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Et après on dit que le cerveau n'est pas un muscle.

_Raine Sage aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Mithos Yggdrasill :<strong> PC enfin réparé ! C'était le pilote du son qui avait planté.

_12 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> C'est officiel, je suis vieux.

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** C'est déjà bien de t'en rendre compte. XD

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** En effet. XD

**Pronyma Wilder :** Arrêtez tous les deux ! Seigneur Yuan, enfin, vous n'êtes pas vieux !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Tu es très gentille Pronyma mais en général, quand on t'annonce que désormais, pour lire et geeker, tu dois porter des lunettes, tu te prends genre trente ans dans la gueule.

**Raine Sage :** Le cristal du Cruxis conserve la jeunesse non ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Certes, ils nous gardent éternellement jeunes et nous renforcent mais ne nous protègent pas totalement des maladies ou des évolutions de pathologies dans notre organisme.

Mais, Yuan, mon amour. Tu préfères quoi ? Te taper des migraines atroces ou pouvoir geeker à ton aise sans limite de temps?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Les lunettes pour lire et geeker, c'est pas si mal finalement...

**Kratos Aurion :** Cela reposera tes yeux.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Qui pourront t'admirer dans les moindres détails. D'ailleurs, t'as oublié une de mes passions.

**Kratos Aurion :** Laquelle ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Te faire l'amour.

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** On est sur Facebook là, pas la version porno !

**Kratos Aurion :** Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de porno là-dedans.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** C'est bien Mithos, au moins tu connais le mot porno ! Ton cas n'est peut-être pas désespéré.

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Il faudra nous poster une photo, j'ai hâte de te voir avec des lunettes !

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai<strong> a changé sa photo de profil.

_22 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** J'ai honte de le dire mais, t'es sexy le vieux.

**Pronyma Wilder : **C'est vrai qu'avec vos lunettes et votre veste noire, ça fait classe !

**Kratos Aurion :** T'as vu Yuan ? T'as fait changer un hétéro de bord !

**Zélos Wilder :** T'es pas bien ? Je vois pas en quoi c'est fun que de tâter des ***** !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Il n'y a pas que ça pour faire l'amour à un homme tu sais.

**Zélos Wilder :** Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul Yuan.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Exactement. C'est pour ça que je laisse Kratos jouer avec.

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Je savais que c'était toi qui jouait la femme lors de vos ébats ! T'as pas de couilles ! C'est pour ça !

**Kratos Aurion :** En tant que fiancé de Yuan Ka-Fai, je peux attester de la présence de deux testicules là où ils doivent être.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Pourquoi es-tu tant fasciné par ce qu'il y a entre mes jambes, Mithos ? T'es amoureux ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Plutôt crever ! Moi, j'ai Génis !

_Génis Sage aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Ou faut-il donc que je te les montre ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Tu veux que je fasse des cauchemars ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Alors arrête de faire une fixette sur ma virilité.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Ouah, t'es vraiment classe Yuan !

_Colette Irving-Aurion aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Merci Lloyd. Marina semble les aimer aussi, elle essaye toujours de me les chiper quand je la porte. ^_-

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai : <strong>La date du mariage est enfin fixée. Vous recevrez en temps voulu les invitations. Parce que oui, Kratos et moi, on invite avec des cartes, pas de MP facebookiens. On n'est pas des beaufs. Quand il s'agit d'un tel événement, rien ne vaut le bon vieux classique.

_Tout le monde aime ça_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello les petits amis! Je sais que c'est pas super original et que Mania-Paradise a déjà fait une version de ce genre de fic mais je voulais en faire une aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Décalé, parodique, rien de sérieux. Il y a sans doute un couple qui peut choquer donc vous êtes prévenus.

Résumé: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations.

_**Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!**_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Bon, bah, en route pour une nouvelle grossesse !

_89 personnes aiment ça_

**Dirk Irving : **C'est merveilleux, un nouveau petit-enfant à aimer !

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Kratos Aurion :** Mes félicitations, Lloyd et Colette.

**Colette Irving-Aurion : **Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté ou qui nous ont félicités IRL !

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder : <strong>La Vie fait parfois bien les choses, je vais être à nouveau papa en même temps que Lloyd !

_75 personnes aiment ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Eh bien ! On ne les arrête plus, les jeunes papas !

_12 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Je croise les doigts pour une fille, aussi belle que sa mère !

_Pronyma Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><em>Yuan Ka-Fai aime la page de Loepsie<em>

_6 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Toi aussi tu la connais ?! Elle est géniale !

**Pronyma Wilder : **Vous avez bon goût Seigneur Yuan.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** C'est qui Loepsie et elle fait quoi ?

**Sheena Fujibayashi : **C'est une jeune femme qui fait des vidéos explicatives sur Internet sur, entre autre, comment avoir des cheveux longs en bonne santé.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Et efficacement, à moindre frais et en respectant l'environnement.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Je le savais que tu n'avais pas de couilles !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Et c'est reparti...

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Il n'y a que les filles qui font attention à leur chevelure !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Désolé que de vouloir entretenir ce cadeau que je tiens de ma pauvre mère, paix à son âme.

**Kratos Aurion : **De plus, le geek s'intéresse à toute sorte de sujet, c'est de la culture générale quelque part.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Surtout que ses conseils marchent.

**Kratos Aurion :** Certes, mais je persiste à dire que faire un chignon à partir d'une chaussette, c'est capillotracté.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** WTF ?!

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Faudrait tester tiens...

**Raine Sage :** Yuan, tu as l'âme des archéologues et des scientifiques avec ta curiosité naturelle !

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Mais comment t'en es venu à regarder ça ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Il fallait bien réparer les dégâts que tu avais causé en m'envoyant à l'hôpital. Ma santé n'a pas apprécié, mes cheveux non plus. Merci, grâce à toi, je les perdais par poignées et j'ai failli tout couper.

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Mon but, c'était de te tuer, pas de te rendre chauve. Quoique... Ca aurait été drôle.

**Kratos Aurion :** Son astuce pour se débarrasser des bosses dans les queues de cheval t'avait bien aidé, si je me souviens bien.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Oh oui ! Je m'en sers toujours d'ailleurs.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Je ne te comprends pas.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Achète un décodeur.

_3 personnes aiment ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Humour vaseux...

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Yuan Ka-Fai :** Bah alors, au final, vous l'avez fait cette vidéo de vos ébats entre toi et le grand-père !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Je te demande pardon ?!

**Zélos Wilder :** Désolé que de te l'annoncer mais sur notre site fétiche avec Pronyma, en nouveauté, il y a toi et ton fiancé. Quelle ardeur ! J'en ai pris plein la vue. Je me sens nul maintenant...

_69 personnes aiment ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Je n'ai pas encore Alzheimer, je m'en souviendrais si on avait fait ça.

**Kratos Aurion : **Si vous me cherchez, je suis parti me cacher au fin fond de Derris-Kharlan...

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Je viens avec toi, avec notre fille et notre chiot.

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Je viens de vivre la plus grande déception de ma vie.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Et c'est ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Tu possèdes en effet des couilles... Et c'est pas forcément toi la femme lors de tes amours...

**Pronyma Wilder : **Vous n'avez jamais tourné ce film ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Diantre non !

**Kratos Aurion :** Et quand bien même, même si on l'avait fait, on l'aurait gardé pour nous !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** J'ai regardé mais j'ai pas tout compris... Tu lui faisais quoi à Papa, Yuan ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **L'amour, Lloyd. L'amour.

**Kratos Aurion :** Bon, je prépare Flamberge pour émasculer celui qui a fait ça, à cause de lui, les yeux de mon fils ont été salis !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Prends de l'acide, ça fait plus mal !

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Je vais mener mon enquête pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Et pour la vidéo, on fait comment ?

**Zélos Wilder : **Je te rassure, Pronyma ayant eu un éclair de génie, elle vient de la signaler et donc le site, après avoir lu ce qu'il se passe, a décidé de l'effacer en attendant. T'as de la chance, il n'y a que nous qui l'ayons vu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sheena Fujibayashi : <strong>Affaire réglée **Yuan Ka-Fai** et **Kratos Aurion**. Le coupable est en prison spéciale. C'était Kuchinawa.

**Kratos Aurion :** Kuchinawa ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Pour se venger de toi, qui l'avait balancé à un modo quand il m'insultait.

**Kratos Aurion :** Je n'ai fait qu'obéir au règlement de Facebook.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Et c'est aussi pour ta droiture d'esprit que l'on t'aime. Merci à toi Sheena, on trouvera un moyen de te rendre la pareille.

_7 personnes aiment ça_

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Pas besoin, je suis contente d'avoir pu aider.

**Sélès Wilder : **Ma chérie est une héroïne modeste ! Et une muse aussi ! Vite à mon crayon ! L'inspiration arrive !

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion :<strong> Hakuna Matata !

**Zélos Wilder :** Mais quelle phrase magnifique !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Hakuna Matata ! Quel chant fantastique !

**Zélos Wilder :** Ce mot signifie que tu vivras ta vie sans aucun soucis !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Philosophie !

**Zélos Wilder :** Hakuna Matata !

**Génis Sage :** Oh misère...

**Régal Bryant :** C'est le stress de la future paternité ?

**Kratos Aurion :** …

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Ah bah bien ! Vous m'avez fait bugger Kratos ! Il faut que je le « reboot » ! Ses fichiers sont peut-être perdus...

**Zélos Wilder :** T'as une clé USB haute capacité ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Oui.

**Zélos Wilder : **Eh bien, insère ta clé dans le port USB de Kratos.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Yuan Ka-Fai :** Alors, ton Kratos, ça lui a fait du bien la clé USB dans son port USB ?

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Du feu de dieu !

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion :<strong> Des barres avec Yuan.

_Yuan Ka-Fai aime ça_

**Génis Sage :** Ah oui ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Vu que je suis marié, majeur et jeune papa, Yuan me considère donc comme un jeune adulte. Donc, quand je lui ai rendu visite, il m'a proposé du vin. Mais j'avais pas soif.

**Génis Sage :** Et ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Il m'a répondu «Et alors ? Je ne t'ai pas proposé de l'eau. »

**Génis Sage : **Trop fort !

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Je crois qu'il a un peu trop abusé de Game of Thrones...

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **J'y peux rien si Cersei a du cran.

MP de Lloyd Irving-Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai : J'ai trouvé que tu avais une toute petite mine quand on s'est vus. Fais attention à toi et à ta santé, surtout en ce moment avec les virus qui traînent.

MP de Yuan Ka-Fai à Lloyd Irving-Aurion : Lloyd, c'est Kratos, je me permets de répondre à la place de Yuan, avec son accord. Il te remercie de ta sollicitude mais hélas, les virus l'ont déjà rattrapés.

MP de Lloyd Irving-Aurion à Yuan Ka-Fai : Oh non... Bon rétablissement alors !

* * *

><p><strong>Mithos Yggdrasill<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Yuan Ka-Fai :** Bah alors, t'es mort ? Ca fait des jours que tu ne t'es pas connecté ! Je m'ennuie quand t'es pas là, j'ai personne à emmerder !

**Kratos Aurion :** Je crains que Yuan ne puisse poster avant un moment, Mithos.

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Pourquoi ? Tu lui as tellement fait l'amour qu'il est épuisé et ne sait plus s'asseoir ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Très drôle... Puisses-tu jouir longtemps d'une bonne santé Mithos.

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Un reste de ce que je lui ai fait ?

**Kratos Aurion : **Pour le coup, non.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Ca sent le secret, ça.

**Kratos Aurion :** Ma vie privée, tu en fais quoi ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Sache que sur Facebook, moins tu en dis mieux c'est. La vie privée est un concept que Facebook a violé et tué. Et puis, après tout, c'est fun les secrets, ça fait Desperate Housewives ! XD

* * *

><p>MP de Raine Sage à Kratos Aurion : Je me permets ceci, vu que c'est en privé et j'aimerais pouvoir aider. Quels sont les symptômes de Yuan ?<p>

MP de Kratos Aurion à Raine Sage : Fièvre élevée, maux de têtes, douleurs et nausées.

MP de Raine Sage à Kratos Aurion : Ca sent la grosse grippe ça. Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas la période... Je passerai vous voir.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> Nonos, il est vraiment trop con...

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** T'as enfin quitté ton lit !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Pour ta gouverne, les ordis portables et les téléphones avec la 3G ça existe... Je t'écris du fond de mon lit avec mon PC portable, ma petite Marina dormant paisiblement dans son berceau à mes côtés.

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** Con en quoi ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Cet enfoiré vient pour lâcher une caisse sous mon nez et se barrer! Ou alors, il essaye de donner des coups de pattes dans l'eau et de la manger... Ou mieux encore, il prend une peluche de Marina pour un de ses chiots...

**Kratos Aurion : **Yuan, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur l'utilisation du portable pendant ta convalescence ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Mais je n'ai pas brisé mes serments mon amour. Je l'utilise parce que je me sens suffisamment en forme pour le faire.

**Kratos Aurion :** Je suis rassuré.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Vous vous parlez sur Facebook alors que vous vivez sous le même toit à l'heure actuelle ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Pour info, à l'heure où j'écris, je ne suis pas à la maison.

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Tu me manques déjà...

**Kratos Aurion :** Je reviens vite. Tu survivras ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** En véritable soldat.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** C'est écœurant vos mamours sur FB !

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Ta connerie aussi, pourtant je ne vomis pas.

**Zélos Wilder : **OWNED !

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Juste un truc Kratos. Rappelle moi pourquoi on s'est mis en tête d'adopter un chiot ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Car toi comme moi croyons que la présence d'un animal dans une maison lors de la croissance d'un enfant est bénéfique pour son développement mental. Et aussi parce que toi comme moi, nous ne supportons pas de savoir d'innocentes petites bêtes derrière des barreaux dans les cages de la SPA. Et toi comme moi, si on s'écoutait, on adopterait la SPA toute entière.

_Colette Irving-Aurion aime ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Qui aime les bêtes aime les hommes ! Donc, je me joins à vous, un enfant ne peut avoir que du bonus en étant élevé au contact d'un animal.

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion :<strong> Je suis navré de mon absence prolongée sur FB mais c'était pour la bonne cause. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer la venue au monde du petit frère d'Anna!

_58 personnes aiment ça_

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Félicitations ! Comment se portent la maman et le bébé ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Colette et Kratos se portent très bien.

**Sélès Wilder : **Kratos ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Oui, Kratos Irving-Aurion. Enfin, c'est pas son nom complet au niveau de l'état civil. Il a en deuxième et troisième prénoms le nom de mon papa de cœur et celui du papa de Colette. Kratos Dirk Frank Irving-Aurion. C'est notre manière de les honorer tous les trois.

**Zélos Wilder :** Les grands-pères ont du en être émus aux larmes.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Certes, mais c'était un hommage mérité. Pour avoir vu l'enfant de mes propres yeux, c'est un beau bébé. Qui te ressemble, Lloyd.

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder : <strong>Eh bien une semaine après Lloyd, c'est à mon tour que de vous annoncer la naissance de notre deuxième princesse. En effet, Elizabeth a désormais une petit sœur, que nous avons nommé Giulia, en l'honneur de Giulia Farnese, l'ancêtre lointaine de mon épouse. Mère et fille se portent très bien. Elle a hérité de ma rousseur mais des traits raffinés de sa mère.

_78 personnes aiment ça_

**Sélès Wilder : **Mes nièces sont les plus belles du monde !

**Pronyma Wilder :** Si jamais on a une troisième fille, ça sera Vanozza ou Lucrezia.

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage :<strong> Like a virgin, touched for the very first time !

_Mithos Yggdrasill aime ça_

**Raine Sage :** Tu sais ce qui se cache sous cette chanson pas vrai ?

**Génis Sage : **Oui, c'est pour ça que je la poste. C'est quand même mieux et plus poétique que de balancer ce genre de choses sur tous les toits.

**Zélos Wilder :** YAY ! ENFIN ! LE MORVEUX ET CELUI QUI SE MASTURBAIT LIMITE EN PENSANT A SA SOEUR NE SONT PLUS PUCEAUX !

**Génis Sage :** Zélos je vais te buter !

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** JUGEMENT !

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion <strong>a publié sur le mur de **Kratos Aurion :** C'est moi ou Yuan déprime un peu ? Pourtant, il est guéri !

**Kratos Aurion : **Sa déprime est due à autre chose, Lloyd.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** T'as intérêt à lui rendre la patate ! Quant il est triste, Marina l'est aussi.

**Kratos Aurion :** Compte sur moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con !

_Mithos Yggdrasill aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Ca, tu l'as dit ! Enfin tu le reconnais !

**Kratos Aurion :** Non, tu n'es pas con. Tu es juste si soucieux de vouloir me rendre heureux que parfois, tu t'en fais pour rien.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Tu es sûr de toi ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Mon bonheur, c'est d'être à tes côtés et de vivre avec toi.

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Et mon bonheur passe par le tien.

**Kratos Aurion : **Alors, nous sommes donc tous les deux parfaitement heureux.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Jusqu'à ce que cette pute, la Faucheuse, nous sépare. Et encore, je lui dirai d'aller se faire foutre, je reste avec toi et je lui dis que tu n'es pas à vendre !

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Un truc, c'était quoi votre délire qui vous a mené à vous rouler une pelle virtuelle sur FB ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Une question que toi-même tu te poseras un jour si ton couple avec Génis dure.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> Je crois que je vais devoir renforcer ma surveillance auprès de ma fille.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Que se passe-t-il ? On a osé toucher à Marina ?! Oh l'enfoiré, il va le payer ! Personne ne touche à ma petite sœur chérie-d'amour-trop choupie- qui rocks du poney tant elle est adorable !

**Kratos Aurion :** Yuan, tu en fais un peu trop là... Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut surveiller notre fille, surtout dans ce monde où les femmes sont vues comme des proies faciles et faibles mais là, tu vas loin. Il n'a fait que la regarder.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Trop longuement et avec trop d'insistance à mon goût.

**Kratos Aurion :** Ce n'est qu'un bébé qui est à peine plus âgé que Marina...

**Pronyma Wilder : **Ah, les peurs paternelles ! Qui sait, ce bébé sera peut-être votre gendre un jour. Quel est son nom ?

**Kratos Aurion :** Ambroise Sorel.

**Zélos Wilder :** Mais c'est un putain de bon parti !

**Colette Irving-Aurion : **L'héritier légitime du duché Sorel d'Asgard.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Ma fille ne se mariera pas avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la ménopause !

**Zélos Wilder :** Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle restera vierge jusqu'à la ménopause.

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Pas si je la mets au couvent jusque là !

**Zélos Wilder :** La paternité, ça vous change vraiment un homme...

**Colette Irving-Aurion : **Mais si le garçon est un gentil garçon bien comme il faut ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai : **Je consentirai peut-être à le laisser la voir pour cinq secondes.

**Kratos Aurion :** Dans le langage de Yuan, ça veut dire bienvenue dans la famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion :<strong> Au secours ! Alerte au fantôme ! Alerte au fantôme !

**Zélos Wilder :** Pour citer le hippie de SLG « T'en a trop pris, gros ! »

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Je déconne pas ! Sinon, comment t'explique que Botta soit connecté sur Facebook alors qu'il est mort ?

**Sheena Fujibayashi : **Je vais l'exorciser le fantôme !

**Sélès Wilder :** A la Ghostbusters !

**Raine Sage : **Les fantômes n'existent pas, il y a une explication rationnelle.

**Botta Kadhein :** Je confirme.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Ah ! Botta est revenu me hanter car j'ai pas réussi à le sauver !

**Botta Kadhein : **Misère...

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Je me range du côté de Raine. Il est tout simplement évident que quelqu'un de la connaissance de feu Botta s'est connecté avec son compte pour une raison que nous ignorons.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Botta est mort par l'eau, pas par le feu...

**Préséa Combatir :** Feu signifie ici décédé.

**Botta Kadhein :** Le Seigneur Yuan a raison. Même si je ressemble énormément à mon père sur le plan physique, je ne suis pas son fantôme. Je me nomme Gilliam, je suis le fils cadet de Botta. Je viens de rentrer très récemment et je m'occupe de ses affaires laissées en plan et de clôturer ce compte FB.

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Je viens de regarder le profil de Gilliam Kadhein, en effet, la ressemblance est frappante !

**Botta Kadhein :** Je vous prie donc de m'excuser pour la confusion occasionnée.

_9 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai :<strong> JE. SUIS. DIEU !

_Kratos Aurion aime ça_

**Zélos Wider :** WTF ? Lloyd, ton vieux a fondu un plomb !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Non, il a fini Dragon's lair sur NES.

**Sheena Fujibayashi :** Sérieux ? Mais c'est sans doute le jeu vidéo le plus dur et le plus WTF du monde !

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Réputé pour ne pas être finissable tant il est chiant !

**Yuan Ka-Fai :** Les jeux de merde n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Je vais leur foutre une rouste ! Pour ne pas citer un mot qui commence par un B et qui se termine en ranlée.

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder :<strong> Le dimanche à Bamako, c'est le jour du mariage !

_5 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion : **Bah non, dimanche, le mariage de Papa et de Yuan, c'est pas à Bamako qu'il aura lieu !

**Zélos Wilder :** C'était juste pour le côté humoristique et la référence musicale, Lloyd. Je sais que tes vieux se marient à Asgard.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion<strong> est passé de fiancé à marié à **Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion**

_Tout le monde aime ça_

_XXXXXXX_

_Eh bien, ce fut laborieux mais je suis contente de ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte de savoir si cela est réciproque ^-^_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello les petits amis! Je sais que c'est pas super original et que Mania-Paradise a déjà fait une version de ce genre de fic mais je voulais en faire une aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Décalé, parodique, rien de sérieux. Il y a sans doute un couple qui peut choquer donc vous êtes prévenus.

Résumé: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations.

**Note importante: Ce chapitre est dédié à Zexyheart**

_**Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!**_

**Mithos Yggdrasill** a publié sur le mur de **Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: C'est moi ou tu as pris du cul ces derniers jours ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai **: Mince, mon plan secret pour que Kratos me pelote encore plus a été déjoué, que vais-je faire ?

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder **: Depuis quand tu mates le cul de Yuan toi ?

_6 personnes aiment ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : Blague à part, oui, j'ai pris du poids, comme tu le dis de manière si subtile. Mais paradoxalement, je mange beaucoup moins.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion** : Tu en avais besoin de ces kilos en plus.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : Ah la vie stressante de renégat. Le meilleur coupe-faim du monde.

**Raine Sage** : Tu manges moins et tu prends du poids ? Pas normal ça.

**Yuan Ka-Fai **: C'est passager, je pense.

**Raine Sage** : Si tu le dis.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion<strong> : J'suis en manque...

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: En manque de quoi ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : Chocolat...

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion** : Bah, mange du chocolat alors.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Peux pas... Ca me rend malade...

**Zélos Wilder** : Yuan qui ne peut plus manger du chocolat ? Red alert ! Red alert ! C'est la fin du monde, la fin du monde annoncée par les Mayas !

_5 personnes aiment ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Même le Nesquick ne passe plus...

**Mithos Yggdrasill** : Même le Nesquick ?! Putain, c'est grave là... Le Saint Nesquick ne passe plus... Quelle horreur ! Génis, au secours, je crois que je vais faire un malaise !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: C'est pas bien de te moquer, Mithos.

**Génis Sage** : Mithos vient réellement de faire un malaise.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : Ah bah ça, c'est con !

_9 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><em>Colette Irving-Aurion aime la page de « Le Monde de Loka »<em>

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Le Monde de Loka, c'est le monde des ptits caramels et de Jenny aussi, au clair de la lune, c'est aussi libre de droit mais ça envoie moins du bois. En toute objectivité, ça déchire ! Tu crois qu'il y a des gens qui voudront me l'acheter ?

_3 personnes aiment ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill **: On reconnaît le geek... Capable de taper les paroles du générique du Monde de Loka...

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: Qui fait des hamburgers de malade ! Miam ! J'ai essayé, c'est trop bon !

**Yuan Ka-Fai **: Le big burger américain dont l'odeur fera saliver tes voisins !

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill **: Yuan, arrête, tu me fais peur là, c'est le manque de Nesquick, c'est ça ?

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion <strong>: Marina s'est fait un ami.

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion et 6 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: Qui ça ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Le petit Ambroise. Quand elle le voit, elle est radieuse.

**Pronyma Wilder** : Aww, trop chou, un amour avant même la crèche !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: C'est un petit adorable mais qui a vraiment des parents de *****. Pauvre gosse.

**Mithos Yggdrasill **: Dis, en prenant du cul, tu as pris du sentiment ? Je sais bien que tu as bon cœur mais en ce moment, tu es touché par un rien.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Dans ce cas, je fais le vœu de devenir obèse, si ça peut aider des gamins.

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

* * *

><p>MP de Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion à Raine Sage : Bonsoir Raine, je me permets de te contacter car l'état de santé de Yuan me préoccupe énormément.<p>

MP de Raine Sage à Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion : Qu'est-ce qui te cause ces inquiétudes ?

MP de Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion à Raine Sage : Yuan vomit de plus en plus souvent. Cela fait déjà deux semaines et je trouve cela long pour un simple coup de froid ou pour une gastro. Cela me fait peur car cela est devenu quotidien et cela l'affaiblit grandement. Certains aliments ou certaines odeurs l'incommodent aussi très fortement.

MP de Raine Sage à Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion : Le problème est que la régurgitation peut être causée par énormément de pathologies. Autre chose pour me guider ?

MP de Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion à Raine Sage : Une fatigue subite avec parfois, paradoxalement, des insomnies, des migraines, des nausées sans vomissements, des douleurs abdominales et un besoin d'aller uriner plus fréquent.

MP de Raine Sage à Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion : C'est vraiment bizarre... Ca ne peut pas être ça. Il doit y avoir une autre cause. Hélas pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider, je vais faire des recherches. Que Yuan se repose en attendant et je reste à disposition.

MP de Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion à Raine Sage : Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion <strong>: L'amitié Ambroise/Marina continue. Quand il la voit, il lui passe tous ses jouets.

_10 personnes aiment ça_

**Sheena Fujiabayshi **: C'est adorable !

**Zélos Wilder **: Mets des sous de côté pour le mariage de ta fille, Pépé !

**Sélès Wilder** : Et pour l'enfant qu'elle aura de lui sous peu.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Ma fille ne sera pas fiancée avant qu'elle n'ait au moins 5 ans.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Ah les réminiscences des us et coutumes aristocratiques !

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Toi aussi, mon amour, tu es noble.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : Un bâtard. Pas un noble.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Bâtard est une appellation canine. Tu n'es pas un chien, tu es un métis doublé d'un fils naturel.

_5 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage<strong> : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Raine est partie en urgence à 2 heures du matin...

**Colette Irving-Aurion** : Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Génis Sage** : D'après ce que je sais, elle est allée chez Yuan et Kratos.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion** : Chez mon père et son mari ? Pourquoi donc ? Je les avais vu dans la journée et à part Yuan qui avait l'air un peu dans le thé, ils avaient l'air tous les deux en parfaite santé ! Marina aussi d'ailleurs !

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion** : Raine est bien venue chez nous. Yuan a fait un malaise.

**Colette Irving-Aurion **: Par la Déesse !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: C'est sans doute pas grand-chose, et avec Raine, Yuan sera vite sur pied ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller Papa ! Tu sais où me trouver si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que se soit.

_12 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Mithos Yggdrasill **: Tu avais raison. Je suis une femme...

_Mithos Yggdrasill aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill **: C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses enfin ! Euh... Pourquoi au fait ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Yuan, tu es un homme.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Tu connais beaucoup d'hommes qui sont dans mon état ?

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion <strong>: A la demande générale, je vais vous répondre. Non, je ne suis pas malade. Je... Bordel, c'est vraiment pas facile à expliquer ! Je... Malgré le fait que je sois un homme, je... Même à l'écrit, j'y arrive pas... Je... Je porte l'enfant de Kratos.

_Lloyd Irving-Aurion aime ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: Tu as Marina dans tes bras ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Non, Lloyd.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: Bah, tu as dit que tu portais l'enfant de Kratos !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: En moi, pas dans mes bras ! Je suis enceint de mon mari !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: Mais c'est pas possible, tu es un garçon !

**Raine Sage **: Aussi inimaginable que cela puisse paraître, c'est pourtant la vérité. Les pathologies que Yuan subit sont dues à un développement fœtal. J'ai même analysé son mana. Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles. Yuan attend bien l'enfant de Kratos.

**Zélos Wilder **: T'es hermaphrodite, Yuan ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Je peux confirmer que Yuan est un homme à part entière.

**Zélos Wilder **: Ca veut dire que ton bébé a été conçu par le... ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Il semblerait oui.

**Sheena Fujibayashi **: Mais comment tu vas accoucher si t'es pas équipé comme une femme ?

**Raine Sage** : Césarienne. C'est la seule solution.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: Youhou, je vais être grand-frère !

**Mithos Yggdrasill **: Attends, donc ça veut dire que : Kratos est le père de Lloyd, grand-père de deux petits-enfants, s'est remarié et a adopté un bébé. Cette enfant de deux ans est la tante des enfants de Lloyd qui sont à peine plus jeunes qu'elle et en plus de ça, ils vont avoir un oncle ou une tante plus jeune qu'eux ? Ah bah putain !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Moi, je me demande surtout comment cela se fait que j'attende un enfant alors que je n'ai pas l'appareil reproducteur féminin.

_Raine Sage aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage <strong>: Avec l'accord de **Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion**, je vais vous exposer pourquoi il attend l'enfant de Kratos alors qu'il est un homme !

_7 personnes aiment ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill **: Parce que c'est une fille qui vit dans le trip Lady Oscar, elle est habillée comme un garçon ?

**Raine Sage **: Mithos, ce n'est pas le moment. Yuan est un descendant direct de la Déesse Mana elle-même. Celle qui a planté l'arbre géant et la première à être morte pour lui. Son clan est le clan de la vie. De ce fait, non seulement, les femmes sont ultra fertiles mais les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants de deux manières : la manière masculine ou, s'ils sont homosexuels, porter l'enfant de leur conjoint.

**Colette Irving-Aurion **: Aww, une grossesse due à la magie de l'amour combinée à la magie du sang !

**Raine Sage **: Et Yuan réunit toutes les conditions. Il descend de ce clan, il a pour actuel conjoint un homme et a des rapports réguliers non protégés avec lui. De ce fait, il est tombé « enceinte ». Physiquement parlant, cela ne se verra pas. Son ventre va rester tel qu'il est. Cela va plutôt se voir au niveau comportement : fringales etc.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : Mais ces grossesses, en plus d'être dangereuses, ne sont pas assurées d'aller à terme. C'est quitte ou double. Soit ces hommes avaient des tribus de marmailles, soit toutes leurs grossesses se finissaient par une fausse couche. Et le risque de fièvre puerpérale est bien plus élevé. Il n'est pas certain que l'enfant naisse ou que je survive.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Tu survivras, Yuan. On te ne laissera pas mourir. Et de plus, tu es fort. Tu es un guerrier. Notre fille et notre enfant à venir auront la joie d'être élevés par leur papa.

_3 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion<strong> : Décidément, des barres avec Yuan !

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Génis Sage **: Pourquoi ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: Quand je suis allé voir Marina, Yuan avait eu envie de cuisiner et il faisait des donuts. Et faut faire lever la pâte près d'un endroit chaud. Yuan la fait lever sur la tour chaude de son ordinateur !

**Mithos Yggdrasill **: OMG !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion**: Et ça marche du tonnerre.

**Mithos Yggdrasill **: Normal, quand on maîtrise le mana de la foudre, que cela marche du tonnerre.

**Zélos Wilder **: Jeu de mots de merde spotted.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion**: J'ai piqué l'idée à Kratos.

**Zélos Wilder **: Genre ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion**: Il en avait fait et voulait faire lever la pâte là. Sur la tour de mon PC. J'ai pas voulu, de peur d'un problème. Et puis, ça faisait bizarre. Mais il a eu un argument imparable.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: Oui ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Que si je ne pouvais pas utiliser la tour pour faire lever la pâte, ce soir-là, il n'y aurait pas de...

**Zélos Wilder **: Non, tu ne l'as pas privé ?!

**Pronyma Wilder **: Le Seigneur Yuan a du faire ceinture ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai-Aurion **: Que ce soir-là, il n'y aurait pas de donuts.

**Sheena Fujibayashi **: C'est logique...

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Les hommes n'aiment pas qu'on les prive de donuts.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Surtout quand ils adorent en manger devant Les Simpson.

_6 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion <strong>: C'est décidé, Marina et mon bébé à naître ne mangeront plus ces saloperies de petits pots!

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: C'est vrai que c'est dégueulasse... Vous les avez goûtés ? Tu m'étonnes que les gosses, après, deviennent difficiles pour le manger ! Ils devraient savoir, ces messieurs les fabricants de petits pots, qu'on ne plaisante jamais avec le manger !

**Zélos Wilder **: Moi, le manger de mes princesses, je le fais moi-même.

_4 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion **: Bien manger, c'est le début du bonheur !

**Génis Sage **: J'adore ta culture Lloyd...

**Zélos Wilder** : Tu es payé combien Lloyd ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion** : Je le pense sincèrement, d'ailleurs, cette phrase m'appartient, je l'ai vendue à Président.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Ayant vu le certificat de transaction, je peux vous assurer que Lloyd est bien l'auteur de ce slogan.

**Zélos Wilder** : Tu t'es fait des couilles en or... Tu nous as bien ken !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : Oh ! Un fan de Manu mais pas trop ! Copain !

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Wilder<strong> a indiqué être fiancée à **Sheena Fujibayashi**

_8 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder **: Mes félicitations ! Comme j'ai hâte de voir ma sœur en robe de mariée !

**Sélès Wilder** : Ca sera un mariage dans la plus pure tradition de Mizuho.

**Zélos Wilder **: Bon bah en kimono blanc de mariée alors !

**Sheena Fujibayashi **: Et si on faisait deux mariages ? Un à la manière de Mizuho, un autre à la manière de Meltokio ! Les deux origines seront ainsi honorées !

**Sélès Wilder **: Tu es si intelligente, ma Ninja ! Quelle délicieuse idée !

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Wilder<strong> a changé son pseudo pour **Sélès Fujibayashi-Wilder**

_20 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Sheena Fujibayashi<strong> a changé son pseudo pour **Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder**

_14 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion<strong>: J'ai l'impression d'être la Belle au bois dormant.

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Qui porte bien son nom, car en effet, tu es beau, même endormi.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : J'ai l'impression d'être une feignasse... Que ma vie est réglée comme celle d'une simette en fin de grossesse : Se lever, manger, faire pipi, retourner dormir. Ca vend du rêve pour son compagnon...

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: En effet, tu m'excites plus que jamais.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : Flatteur...

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion** : Non, amoureux sincère.

**Colette Irving-Aurion** : C'est tellement beau, une si belle déclaration d'amour !

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion <strong>: A votre avis, le bébé de Yuan et de Kratos, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

**Zélos Wilder **: Moi, je dis des faux jumeaux ! Je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper comme ça !

**Colette Irving-Aurion** : Tu crois qu'ils en auront d'autres ensemble ?

**Raine Sage** : Je tiens à rappeler qu'une telle grossesse est extraordinaire et à risques. Si Yuan s'en sort, ça sera déjà pas mal.

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder **: Positive un peu Raine. Je suis certaine que Yuan ira bien et qu'en plus, son petit bébé, qui sera en pleine santé, sera suivi par plein de frères et de sœurs !

**Pronyma Wilder **: Vu la vie sexuelle du couple, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il en ait plusieurs à la suite même.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : Vous ne voulez pas parier, non plus ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill** : Les hormones font leurs péripatéticiennes ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Je suis désolé.

**Zélos Wilder** : Le pari ? Mais c'est une super bonne idée ça !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : Génial...

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion<strong> : C'est après un long moment de douleur et de difficultés intenses que Kratos et moi avons le plaisir de vous annoncer la venue au monde d'un petit Chester, né i jours, pile poil pour le goûter. Il est en parfaite santé, je suis loin d'être mort contrairement à nos craintes et aux petits curieux : Oui, le vœu de Kratos a été réalisé, Chester est un mini moi.

_Tout le monde aime ça_

XXXXXX

_Eh oui, je me suis tapée mon gros délire de M-Preg. D'après mon Open Office, ce chapitre a été débuté le 20 février 2013. Le temps de chercher des idées parce que je ne voulais pas poster de trucs trop courts... Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez !_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello les petits amis! Je sais que c'est pas super original et que Mania-Paradise a déjà fait une version de ce genre de fic mais je voulais en faire une aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Décalé, parodique, rien de sérieux. Il y a sans doute un couple qui peut choquer donc vous êtes prévenus.

Résumé: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations.

Note dont on en a rien à foutre : Ce chapitre a été commencé sous le soleil brûlant de Kaysersberg en Alsace. Si la Bretagne, ça vous gagne, que dire de l'est de la France ? XD Le soleil a du taper trop fort.

_**Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!**_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Sansa, Sarah, Roslin...

**Génis Sage :** Ce sont tes ex ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Je viens juste de remarquer que la majorité des persos favoris de Yuan niveau fiction sont des jeunes filles sans défense en attente d'être sauvées. Il se prend pour un prince charmant ou quoi ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** « J'suis une princesse, connard. »

_3 personnes aiment ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **What the...

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Ma princesse, qui plus est.

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Je le savais qu'un jour mon prince viendrait et qu'un jour, on s'aimerait...

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Toi, tu as fait une intoxication de Disney...

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** J'y peux rien si Kratos est tel un prince des contes de fées.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Tu me flattes mon amour.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Je suis sincère, mon preux chevalier ! :p

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** C'est pas bientôt fini vos roulages de patins sur FB ?! Allez dans votre chambre et faites un autre gamin !

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** A vos ordres, Lord Yggdrasill ! Yuan, Yggy veut que je te fasse un nouveau petit Chester !

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Enfin une parole sensée de la part de ce morveux ! Viens mon amour !

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mangé ce matin ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** La baguette de Kratos.

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Régal Bryant :** Et moi qui trouvait que **Zélos Wilder** avait un humour graveleux...

_4 personnes aiment ça_

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Non, nous avons mangé une baguette que j'avais fait pour nous car le boulanger est en vacances.

**Zélos Wilder : **En fait, je viens de réaliser, c'est toi le pervers, Régal ! Toujours à voir du sexe là où il n'y en a pas !

**Raine Sage :** Mais pas du tout ! Il nous fait des analyses freudiennes !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Sauf votre respect, selon Freud, tout est lié à la sexualité et moi, tout ramener au coït, je trouve cela facile comme raccourci.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Nom de...

**Génis Sage : **Tu connais le mot coït, Lloyd ?

**Raine Sage :** Et tu connais suffisamment Freud pour expliquer de manière très concise sa pensée...

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? Que j'étais débile ? Je n'étudie que ce qui me fait envie.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Bah pour être franc... Oui, je pensais que Kratos ou ta maman t'avait bercé trop près du mur...

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Mon amour, voilà Flamberge.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Personne n'insulte mon garçon ! A l'assaut !

**Préséa Combatir :** Chance pour que Mithos s'en sorte face à l'ire paternelle : 0,1 %

* * *

><p><strong>Pronyma Wilder :<strong> J'ai l'impression d'être une pondeuse.

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder :** Doshîte ?

**Sélès Fujisbayashi-Wilder :** Que la langue de Mizuho est belle quand tu la parles !

_Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder aime ça_

**Pronyma Wilder :** Je suis enceinte.

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** Mais c'est superbe ça !

**Pronyma Wilder : **On ignore encore les sexes mais on est sûrs d'une chose. Ce sont des jumeaux.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Mais c'est merveilleux ça ! Deux fois plus de bonheur !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Des jumeaux, mais c'est classe ça ! Comme Lilith et Angela Simpa, Samantha et Kimberly Cordial !

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Tu joues encore aux Sims 2 ?!

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Et si tu savais, c'est un baisodrôme là-dedans !

_Zélos Wilder et Pronyma Wilder aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Il faudra nous expliquer tes chroniques, Yuan !

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :<strong> A la demande de **Zélos Wilder**, mes chroniques de MontSimpa ! Daniel et Mary-Sue ont ensemble cinq enfants désormais : deux fils et une fille à ajouter aux jumelles. Il a deux fils bâtards avec la bonne. Ses filles jumelles ne sont pas en reste. Les deux sont mariées mais elles ont toutes les deux trompées leur maris. Angela a eu un enfant avant son mariage, elle a épousé le papa du bébé, elle a eu un autre bébé de lui mais n'ayant pas été assez prudente, elle a également un fils bâtard de Kévin Desmarais, né Hasseck. Brenda Hasseck a eu deux enfants en plus de celui qui devait naître, ce sont des faux jumeaux, des bâtards nés d'Alexandre Gothik. Dina Caliente a épousé Vladimir Gothik et lui a donné un fils, Victor. Alexandre Gothik, le fils de Vladimir issu de son premier lit, l'a ensuite épousée et lui a fait une fille. Dina a eu une aventure avec Don Lothario durant son mariage, sans conséquence cependant. Sandra Gothik a épousé Don Lothario mais elle l'a trompé et a des jumeaux bâtards nés de Darren Dourève. Elle a également un fils légitime né de son mari. Quant à Nina Caliente, elle est devenue vampire et a un fils hors-mariage, Alucard.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** La vache!

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Et encore, tu n'as pas vu les chroniques d'Elisabeth Trenno de la Vallée aux Souhaits !

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Explique !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Elisabeth Trenno a trompé son mari Victor avec le père de celui-ci. Elle est également tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme. Elle réalise qu'elle est enceinte du père de Victor et Victor l'a prise en flagrant délit d'adultère. Ils divorcent. Elisabeth donne naissance à sa bâtarde, la petite Anne. Elle épouse son nouvel amoureux et lui donne un fils, Edward. Entre temps, elle renoue avec son ex, pour le bien de la fille qu'ils ont en commun. Ils retombent amoureux et elle tombe enceinte de son ex, donnant naissance à un autre fils bâtard, appelé Luis. Le mari d'Elisabeth l'a également trompée et a une fille bâtarde appelée Chastity. Victor s'est remarié et a une fille, Victorine. Il a également eu une aventure avec la cousine de son père, lui faisant deux jumelles au passage. Quant au père de Victor, il a quitté le foyer. Il essaye de mettre la nouvelle femme de son fils dans son lit.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Mais comment tu fais pour avoir tous ces enfants illégitimes?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Par soucis de réalisme, Yuan fait « essayer pour un bébé » que « crac-crac » quand ils jouent avec les simettes.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Et encore, j'ai pas mis le hack qui permet les fausses couches ou les grossesses adolescentes. Et je commence à peine pour Belladonna Cove et Zarbville.

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **T'es obsédé par l'idée de bâtardise, c'est pas possible !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Parce que j'en suis un, très cher.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Yuan...

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Pardon mon chéri, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce mot. Je suis un enfant naturel.

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Mieux.

**Sélès Fujibayashi-Wilder :** Tu imites Lon'Zu de Fire Emblem Awakening ?

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder : **L'histoire de Lissa et de Maribelle ferait un très joli yuri.

**Sélès Fujibayashi-Wilder :** Vite ! A mes crayons !

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilde<strong>r a publié sur le mur de **Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: Alors, ton Luis Trenno, il a réussi à se faire la seconde épouse de son fils ?

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Pascaline ? C'est fait !

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** GG Yuan ! C'est un sacré gaillard ton Luis !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Assez oui. Il s'est fait les deux épouses de son fils et dans la famille Blanc, il s'est tapé la femme, le mari et la belle-sœur ! Il n'y a que Daniel Blanc qui y a échappé parce que Luis, ce n'est pas encore Pedobear.

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Il se fait pas chier !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Hey YOLO.

**Zélos Wilder :** Héqué ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Tu te prends pour Hamtaro maintenant ? You Only Live Once. Tu ne vis qu'une fois pour les allergiques à la langue de Shakespeare.

**Zélos Wilder :** Heureusement que tu n'es pas allergique à celle de Kratos !

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Ca, ça aurait été con !

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion **: Je suis tellement fier de toi, mon amour ! Tu as enfin osé ! Et pour fêter ça, plus les commentaires élogieux que tu te chopes, on fait péter le Listel et peut-être le lit ce soir !

_3 personnes aiment ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Il est bien excité le Yuan ! Il se passe quoi ? Il a confondu les pilules de viagra avec des Smarties ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Non, Yuan est juste méga heureux pour Papa.

**Zélos Wilder :** Eh oui Mithos, le Bonheur, comme le danger, est un aphrodisiaque puissant.

_Pronyma Wilder aime ça_

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder :** Mais partage donc Yuan ! Nous aussi on veut en profiter !

**Zélos Wilder :** Ouais, une partouze !

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder :** Mais qu'il est con !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Papa est devenu officiellement auteur de fanfiction ! Il a publié sa première fanfiction cet après-midi et il semble qu'il ait déjà pas mal de reviews !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Normal qu'il ait du succès, Kratos a du talent ! Il a toujours voulu publier mais n'osait pas, ayant peur que ses écrits ne valent pas un clou.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Et sa première fanfiction fait combien de mots ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion : **C'est un OS. Il est petit. 9247 mots, c'est peu.

**Génis Sage :** WTF ?!

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Et le fandom ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Les Roses de Versailles.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Ouah, le manga de vieux !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Mithos ?

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Oui ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion : **Ta gueule.

_6 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder :<strong> Je suis un serpent...

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder :** Ta sœur aussi, malgré son écran total.

**Zélos Wilder :** L'été est une mauvaise période pour les rouquins... Mais voir mon aînée s'éclater autant, ça vaut tous les coups de soleil du monde.

_8 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Mithos Yggdrasill <strong>a publié sur le mur de **Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion **: T'as des goûts de vieux !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Le point de croix est un art noble qui demande de la concentration.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Et Yuan ne fait pas n'importe quel point de croix. C'est du point de croix geek ! Megaman, Mario, Alex Kidd, Vocaloid... Yuan, je crois que je suis jaloux de cette aiguille entre tes doigts !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Cela peut s'arranger, veux-tu que je m'occupe de ton aiguille ?

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Tu fais un mari consciencieux Yuan. On dirait presque une parfaite petite épouse au foyer, je te vois bien avec un joli tablier rose à fleurs !

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion : **L'homme au foyer c'est moi.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Consciencieux ? Non. Juste amoureux.

_5 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion : <strong>Il pleut dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville, quelle est cette langueur qui pénètre mon cœur ? Pour un cœur qui s'ennuie, ô le doux chant de la pluie !

_7 personnes aiment ça_

**Dirk Irving :** Mon Dieu ! Mon fils se fait poète !

**Génis Sage :** Avoue, t'as cherché sur Google !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Non, dans mon cerveau.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Parce que t'en as un ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Contrairement à toi, oui.

_4 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion : **As-tu besoin de colle,** Mithos Yggdrasill ?**

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Non pourquoi ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion : **Parce que Yuan t'a bien cassé.

_10 personnes aiment ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **T'as hérité de l'humour vaseux de ton père et côtoyer Yuan t'a donné le goût de la merde.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Ca alors ! Je l'ignorais moi-même ! Merci Mithos que de m'avoir révélé à moi-même avec ma passion pour la scatophile !

**Régal Bryant :** On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge …

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Pourquoi ? T'es à l'hôtel et la porte est bloquée ?

**Raine Sage :** Désespérant...

_Génis Sage aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion<strong> a publié sur le mur de Kratos **Ka-Fai Aurion **: « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ? »

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** On dirait un ado en proie à ses hormones durant la puberté...

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion : **Normal, Kratos me fait vivre une seconde jeunesse.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** **Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion**, source de jeunesse pour votre corps.

_8 personnes aiment ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** T'as surtout envie d'avoir un nouveau gosse né des bonnes œuvres de ton mari...

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion : **Je voudrais en effet un mini Kratos afin de le voir courir dans notre jardin.

_6 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Irving-Aurion :<strong> Décidément, Nonos est adorable !

_9 personnes aiment ça_

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Et intelligent. Comprendre les raisons des pleurs de Chester, prendre sa peluche tombée au sol et la lui rapporter sans l'abîmer. La classe.

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** Nonos est à moitié labrador, à moitié golden retriever, rapporter les objets, c'est sa spécialité.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Tel maître tel chien...

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, car j'aime les métis.

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Lloyd Ivirng-Aurion :** Métis, un mélange de couleurs, métis, je viens d'ici et d'ailleurs !

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** La culture de ton fils n'a de cesse de me surprendre, Kratos.

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder :<strong> **Pronyma Wilder** « She's in my pants ! »

_Pronyma Wilder aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Même enceinte ?

**Zélos Wilder :** Surtout enceinte !

_Pronyma Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Nova le campeur :<strong> Je suis né dans cette caravane !

_2 personnes aiment ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Félicitations mais pitié, plus de citation de ce chanteur qui me sort par les oreilles.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Il peut sortir d'où ton chanteur ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** De mon cul, vu qu'il me fait chier.

_7 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Would you like some aloe vera ? You just got burnt.

_6 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :<strong> A enfin trouvé la source du bug de son logiciel de son montage ! En avant, réparation !

_3 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Le bricoleur ! Peut-on le faire ? Le bricoleur ! Oui, on peut !

_4 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Et toi, quand est-ce que que ton mari te répare, avec sa clé de douze ?

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Quand j'aurai besoin d'une vidange.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Ta voiture est en panne ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Reste innocent, Lloyd. Ca vaut mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion** : Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger.

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Facebook n'est pas un site porno !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** C'est le titre d'une chanson de Daft Punk, espèce d'inculte ! Mécréant !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Lloyd, décide-toi, soit tu es un garçon un peu simplet, soit tu es un génie.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Simplet ? Je ne suis pas un nain ! Tu regardes Blanche-Neige avec Marina, c'est ça ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Deux gars comme toi, crois-moi, y'a pas.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Il y en a qui pâlissent devant l'Adonis !

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **C'est quoi votre délire ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Le Bossu de Notre-Dame.

* * *

><p><strong>Zélos Wilder :<strong> Mon épouse a accouché hier, de deux charmantes petites princesses !

_22 personnes aiment ça_

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder :** Vannozza et Lucrezia alors ?

Zélos Wilder : Tout à fait.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Ca te fait quatre filles alors ?

**Zélos Wilder :** Les quatre filles du docteur Wilder ! Sexologue !

**Sélès Fujibayashi-Wilder : **T'es con. Mais félicitations.

**Génis Sage :** Tu ne te sens pas trop seul, étant le seul homme de ta famille ? Je sais que Pronyma espérait un garçon.

**Zélos Wilder :** Tu es en train de me demander si je ne me sens pas paumé en étant entouré de filles ? Non mais allô quoi ? C'est comme si je te disais, Mithos, il aime plus sa sœur, quoi !

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion<strong> a publié sur le mur de **Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Il est sympa ton nouveau papier toilette ! =D

_2 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder : **WTF?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** La Rose de Versailles style.

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Je savais que t'avais besoin d'un psy, mais là...

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Dommage que cela ne nous parfume pas les fesses avec des extraits de rose ! XD Ca aurait été méga classe.

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous vous êtes mariés ensemble...

* * *

><p><strong>Colette Irving-Aurion : <strong>Les ballerines de Marina étaient adorables, je me demande où je peux en trouver pour ma petite Anna.

_3 personnes aiment ça_

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder :** Elles sont comment ?

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** Blanches, dans un style basket avec des roses très discrètes.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Tu les trouves au Japon, Colette. Marina en a tout une collection. Ce sont des chaussures Lady Oscar.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Ne me dis pas que quand ta fille sera pubère, tu lui offriras le soutif LO ?!

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion : **Et merde, spotted...

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Ca existe ?!

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion : **Tu as même les curly Lady Oscar !

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** J'ai peur pour ta santé mentale, Kratos.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Tu peux parler, toi qui voulait me tuer pour épouser Martel dans ton monde où l'inceste n'aurait pas été une chose interdite par la loi. Notre fille est une rose. Pas de Versailles hélas, mais elle mérite ce luxe.

**Zélos Wilder: **La Rose d'Asgard.

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** La Fleur Renégate.

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** La future Madame Ambroise Sorel.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Plutôt me faire violer par toi.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Beurk... J'vais vomir...

* * *

><p><strong>Sheena Fujiabayshi-Wilder<strong> est passée de fiancée à mariée à **Sélès Fujibayashi-Wilder.**

_Tout le monde aime ça_


	10. Chapter 10

Hello les petits amis! Je sais que c'est pas super original et que Mania-Paradise a déjà fait une version de ce genre de fic mais je voulais en faire une aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Décalé, parodique, rien de sérieux. Il y a sans doute un couple qui peut choquer donc vous êtes prévenus.

Résumé: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations.

Note dont on en a rien à foutre : Ce chapitre est un simple prétexte pour vous souhaiter de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année 2014 !

_**Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!**_

_Génis Sage a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion_

_Génis Sage a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion_

_Génis Sage a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion_

_Génis Sage a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion_

_Génis Sage a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion : **Génis, je me retiens car tu es l'un des meilleurs amis de mon beau-fils, mais si tu continues, je vais péter un câble et ta tronche au passage. ( Je dis tronche pour rester poli )

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion : **Super ton zeugma, Yuan !

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Raine Sage : **Tu sais ce qu'est un zeugma, Lloyd ?!

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Zeugma, figure de style consistant à lier par la syntaxe deux mots ou deux groupes de mots, de sens et d'emplois différents, autour d'un unique verbe généralement associé séparément à chacun de ces mots ou chacune de ses locutions.

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** Etant aux côtés de Lloyd au moment où il tape ( j'écris depuis mon mobile ), je peux confirmer que non, Lloyd n'a pas utilisé un site internet pour donner cette définition.

**Raine Sage :** A force, je ne sais même plus quoi répondre...

* * *

><p><em>Génis Sage a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion<em>

_Génis Sage a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion_

_Génis Sage a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion_

_Génis Sage a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion_

_Génis Sage a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?! Merci, grâce à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de laxatif !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion : **Jolie métaphore, Yuan.

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Génis Sage :** Tu vois ce que cela fait !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion:** Je ne comprends pas.

**Génis Sage :** Ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Je vais chercher un décodeur.

**Génis Sage :** Et le fait que Mithos passe plus de temps sur ton mur Facebook plutôt qu'avec moi, t'as besoin de décoder, peut-être ?!

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Oh misère, les affres de la puberté t'ont enfin frappé ! Mais tu devrais en parler à Mithos, plutôt que d'essayer de me faire interner. Tu es jaloux, Génis.

**Génis Sage :** Et toi, tu ne le serais pas si Kratos traînait plus sur le mur d'un ou d'une amie alors qu'il est en couple avec toi ?!

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Non. Parce que j'ai confiance en mon mari. J'ai confiance en notre amour et en ce qui le fait vivre. La jalousie n'est pas une preuve d'amour, loin de là. Elle montre simplement que ta possessivité. Ce que je trouve très malsain au sein d'un couple. C'est invivable pour les deux personnes, celle qui jalouse et la victime de cette jalousie. Mithos est un ami. Nous avons failli être lié par la famille et par le sang si j'avais eu un enfant avec Martel. A dire vrai, je considère Mithos un peu comme un petit frère. Et si cela peut te rassurer, quand il nous rend visite, quand il parle de toi, il a toujours le regard pétillant.

**Génis Sage :** Donc t'es en train de me dire que si Kratos allait voir ailleurs, cela ne te ferait rien ?!

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Tu déformes mes propos. Cite donc la phrase où j'ai émis une telle idée. Bien sûr que cela me ferait mal. Mais dire que c'est de la faute de l'autre et insulter la tierce personne est puéril. Un couple, cela ne marche pas de manière manichéenne. Celui qui a trompé l'autre a eu tort. Mais celui qui a été trompé doit pouvoir se remettre en question et se demander pourquoi c'est arrivé, afin de pouvoir y remédier. Je parle, bien sûr, dans le cas d'un couple lambda, où il n'y a pas d'histoire de maltraitance entre époux etc. Après, tout dépend du contexte de vie. Sans cela, on n'a pas le droit de juger. On n'a pas le droit de juger tout court d'ailleurs. Dans mon contexte de vie, si jamais Kratos venait à me tromper, après la douleur que je ressentirais, je me demanderais pourquoi il a fait ça, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui l'y a poussé ? C'est avec ce questionnement là que j'essayerais de réparer notre relation.

**Génis Sage : **T'es juste con et idéaliste en fait.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Vu tes réponses, je suis poussé à stopper net cette conversation. Tu es clairement borné et de mauvaise foi. Et sache que, si jamais tu me refais une scène pareille, et parce que mon mur n'est pas une décharge, je n'hésiterai pas à te rayer de ma liste d'amis et à te bloquer. Bonne journée, Monsieur Sage.

_12 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p>MP de Mithos Yggdrasill à Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion : Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai lu ta joute verbale. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses, car c'est en partie de ma faute, c'est vrai que j'ai négligé Génis ces temps-ci. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse réagir ainsi. Je n'adhère pas à tous tes propos mai ils ont le mérite d'être intelligents pour un bleuet ! XD<p>

MP de Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion à Mithos Yggdrasill : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses mais merci quand même, c'est sympa. Je n'en veux pas spécialement à Génis, j'en veux plus à ses réactions mais bon, il est amoureux, je peux comprendre :)

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage est passé du statut « en couple » à « fiancé. »<strong>

**Génis Sage est fiancé à Mithos Yggdrasill.**

_22 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Tu t'y prends tôt, morveux ! Il est encore loin ton mariage, vu que tu n'es pas majeur !

**Génis Sage :** Oui, mais je peux attendre. Je veux montrer à tous que je suis pris et non à prendre !

**Zélos Wilder :** C'est clair qu'il n'y a que Mithos qui puisse te prendre.

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder :** T'es franchement dégueulasse, crétin d'ex-Elu qui me sert de beau-frère !

**Zélos Wilder :** C'est sûr que pour être beau, je suis beau !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Plagiat !

**Zélos Wilder :** Je te demande pardon ?

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Tu plagies mon père, **Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion** ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Quand on a annoncé la première grossesse de Colette, Yuan avait dit que cela faisait de lui un « beau-grand-père » et Papa avait répliqué que oui, pour être beau, il était beau !

_Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Je décrète mes paroles libres de droit !

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Merci Grand-Père !

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** De rien le queutard.

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :<strong> Eh bien, me voilà papa pour la quatrième fois.

_6 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Youhou ! Yuan va te donner un nouvel enfant ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Non, Lloyd. En fait, nous avons appris que notre petite Marina avait un frère jumeau. Qui lui aussi est tout seul. Vu que nous l'avons retrouvé, nous allons l'adopter, afin de réunir le frère et la sœur. Kratos et moi avons horreur des histoires de familles séparées à cause de tragédies.

_8 personnes aiment ça_

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** Et comment s'appelle ce petit bout ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Heero.

**Pronyma Wilder :** Comme Heero Yuy de Gundam Wing ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Tout à fait.

**Mithos Yggdrasill **: Tu as donc quatre enfants, dont trois en commun avec Yuan... Vous allez avoir une famille nombreuse !

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Un de mes rêves.

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Irving-Aurion :<strong>J'ai enfin rencontré mon nouveau petit-frère ! Je l'aime déjà !

_5 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder :** Demi-frère, Lloyd.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Je m'en fous du demi. C'est mon frangin !

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage :<strong> Aller chez les Ka-Fai Aurion de nuit pour une urgence, ça sent le réchauffé.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Désolé que de ne pas pouvoir choisir le moment où je fais un malaise.

**Raine Sage :** Ne t'en fais pas, c'était de l'humour.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi :)

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** Mon dieu ! Rien de grave au moins ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Je vais plus que bien.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Mais il faudra faire attention.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Pourquoi ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Je vais avoir mon mini Kratos qui court dans le jardin.

_35 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Youhou ! Mais c'est géant ça !

**Zélos Wilder :** Clair ! Pour fêter ça, pizza !

**Mithos Yggdrasill : **Cinquième enfant pour Kratos, quatrième pour toi. Eh beh !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là !

_3 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Génis Sage <strong>a publié sur le mur de **Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion** : Au fait... J'ai parlé avec Mithos. Et je te demande pardon.

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Excuses acceptées.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage :<strong> Je me sens si nulle...

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder :** Mais que se passe-t-il, Raine ?

**Raine Sage :** Frustrée et aigrie, j'en viens à jalouser un couple méritant qui nage dans le bonheur.

**Zélos Wilder :** Docteur Wilder, psychologue féminin, à votre service !

**Régal Bryant :** Raine, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Une telle réaction est humaine.

**Raine Sage :** Peut-on parler d'humaine dans mon cas ?

**Régal Bryant :** Tu es mi-elfe mi-humaine, tu peux prétendre à cet adjectif qualificatif.

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Qui s'accorde en genre et en nombre au nom auquel il se rapporte !

_Raine Sage aime ça_

**Régal Bryant :** Il existe des dérivés pour notre embarras. Et cela ne change rien à mes sentiments. Devenir ton époux est toujours l'un de mes rêves.

**Raine Sage :** Même si je suis stérile et donc dans l'incapacité de te donner un enfant ?

**Régal Bryant :** Il y a tant d'enfants seuls et tristes dans ce monde ! Nous pouvons toujours adopter !

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Sage est passé du statut « en couple » à « fiancée. »<strong>

**Raine Sage est fiancé à Régal Bryant.**

_18 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Sélès Fujibayashi-Wilder :<strong> A trouvé un éditeur !

_12 personnes aiment ça_

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder :** Kampaï!

**Zélos Wilder :** Pour fêter ça, paella !

_2 personnes aiment ça_

* * *

><p><strong>Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :<strong> C'est avec bonheur que je vous annonce la venue au monde d'Amy, la petite sœur de Chester et que Yuan ne saurait renier, vu qu'elle est une mini lui. Elle se porte comme un charme et tout s'est bien passé pour Yuan.

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Tu comptes en avoir un sixième pour peut-être réaliser le DLT simesque « Marier 6 enfants » ?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** Spotted ! Et le prochain serait avoir six petits-enfants.

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** Cela serait avec plaisir que je vous aiderais à réaliser ce rêve !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Je plussoie !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** On va créer un legacy !

_Tout le monde aime ça_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello les petits amis! Je sais que c'est pas super original et que Mania-Paradise a déjà fait une version de ce genre de fic mais je voulais en faire une aussi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
>Décalé, parodique, rien de sérieux. Il y a sans doute un couple qui peut choquer donc vous êtes prévenus.<p>

Résumé: Les persos de TOS ont découvert les joies de Facebook et on peut dire que ça change leurs relations.

Note de l'auteur dont on a rien à faire: Je sais. Plus d'un an entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas désespérer! Je pense que si cette fic a des suites, ça sera de manière ponctuelle.

**Dix amis ont commenté votre statut!**

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion:** Bon, bah, je sais désormais quoi coudre pour faire un nouveau doudou pour Marina.

_3 personnes aiment ça_

**Colette Irving-Aurion:** Ah oui?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion:** Un doudou Lancel Lannister.

**Zélos Wilder:** L'écuyer carpette de Robert qui se tape sa cousine la MILF?

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion:** Il semblerait que Marina l'adore.

**Régal Bryant: **Vous laissez Marina regarder Game of Thrones?!

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion:** Faut pas déconner non plus! Kratos est passé avec elle et quand elle a vu Lancel, elle a souri en gémissant de contentement et a tendu les bras vers la télé. Et elle le fait à chaque fois qu'il apparaît à l'écran.

**Colette Irving-Aurion:** Trop chou!

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion:** Mais elle était là aussi quand Cersei l'a frappé. Marina s'est mise à pleurer quand elle l'a entendu souffrir. Encore plus que quand elle l'a entendu être blessé par une flèche.

**Zélos Wilder: **Ta fille sera une marchande de tapis alors.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion: **Elu, arrête.

**Zélos Wilder: **Mais c'est vrai que c'est une carpette Lancel Lannister!

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion:** Arrête parce que sinon, Yuan va te faire un pavé de trente mille mots qui te prendra toute une après-midi à lire pour défendre le gamin.

**Zélos Wilder: **Ton mari est hardcore quand il est fan... Il déteint sur ta fille je crois.

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion:** Pour ma plus grande joie.

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill:** Vient d'avoir une putain d'épiphanie, bordel de merde! Je suis un putain de Lannister avec ma blondeur et mes yeux!

_2 personnes aiment ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion:** Et moi je suis Daario Naharis parce que j'ai les cheveux bleus?

**Régal Bryant:** Cela serait plutôt moi, vu que mon amante a les cheveux couleur argent, à l'instar de Daenerys Targaryen.

_Raine Sage et 9 personnes aiment ça_

**Zélos Wilder:** Et donc Sélès et moi, nous serions Edmure et Catelyn Tully?

**Sélès Fujibayashi-Wilder:** Je veux être Lysa moi! La pauvre petite chose, elle a souffert sa race... Et personne ne l'aime. Sauf moi. Ou on peut être Robb et Sansa Stark aussi. J'avoue que je me taperais bien Margaery dans ce cas.

_Zélos Wilder aime ça_

**Sheena Fujibayashi-Wilder: **Je serais donc Shae? Zélos, fais en sorte que ta sœur ne m'offre jamais de chaîne en or...

_7 personnes aiment ça_

**Dirk Irving:** Où est le Dieu des nichons et du vin?! Et où vont les putes?!

_16 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** Vous en avez trop pris gros ! Babylone !

**Emil Castagnier :** Je crois que je serais un Lannister...

**Richter Abend : **Tu serais très mignon en Lancel.

_Emil Castagnier et 2 personnes aiment ça_

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** Oh, salut Emil, salut Richter !

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** C'est cool de vous voir les gars ! Ouais, tu serais chouette en Lancel, Emil. Marina te kifferait grave.

**Marta Lualdi :** Oh non ! Pas question que mon Mi-Mil soit associé à cette tarlouze qui porte le nom d'un sac à main !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion : **Attends, ferme ta bouche un peu pour voir... Ah oui. C'est mieux quand tu te tais. Il est où le bouton d'arrêt ?

_135 personnes aiment ça_

**Génis Sage :** Tu sais Marta, tu as le droit de ne pas aimer Lancel et de l'exprimer mais il y a des moyens plus diplomatiques de le dire. Genre : « Pas question que mon Mi-Mil soit associé à ce Lannister, je ne le supporte pas ! ». Parce que là, t'es un peu dans l'antre des fans de la carpette au nom de maroquinerie française mais t'es aussi dans l'antre du respect et de la bienséance.

_Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion aime ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Oh bordel ! Un fan des Messieurs Citronnelle ! Dans mes bras ! Enfin, si Mithos me le permet hein, je crains le retour de la bataille des pokes.

_Mithos Yggdrasill aime ça_

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Tant que tu gardes tes mains où il faut !

**Colette Irving-Aurion : **Mais tu sais, Marta, si tu n'aimes pas Lancel, c'est okay, tu restes notre amie !

_Marta Lualdi aime ça_

**Marta Lualdi :** Heureusement que tu es là, ma Coco !

**Richter Abend :** Au passage, ma belle, c'est mon Mi-Mil !

**Emil Castagnier et Richter Abend sont passés du statut « C'est compliqué » à en couple.**

**Emil Castagnier est en coupe avec Richter Abend.**

**Marta Lualdi :** Oh misère...

**Marta Lualdi :** Vient de recevoir une facture de Poterie Asgardienne. WTF ?! J'ai jamais rien commandé là-bas !

**Aïsha TuSaisPas :** Ca vient de moi.

Marta Lualdi : Et pourquoi je devrais payer ton shopping ?

_2 personnes aiment ça_

**Aïsha TuSaisPas :** Déjà, c'est pas du shopping, c'est un seul article donc ton mot est mal utilisé, retourne à l'école gamine ! Ensuite, quand t'es venue chez moi et que t'a agressé Colette en la poussant sur mon étagère, t'as cassé mon pot à tisanes médicinales ! J'ai rien dit sur le moment parce que c'était pas le moment mais meuf, fais ta Lannister et paye ta dette ! Je t'ai laissée te montrer irrespectueuse et mal élevée chez moi alors estime-toi chanceuse que je ne te demande que le remplacement de mon pot à 3 flouz. Et ne me sors pas le coup du « Ah ouais mais ça veut rien dire, il était peut-être déjà cassé avant ! ». J'avais nettoyé mon étagère genre une heure avant que Colette ne vienne et mon pot n'avait rien !

_15 personnes aiment ça_

**Marta Lualdi :** Non mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là ?

**Emil Castagnier :** C'est vrai que tu as été un peu excessive Marta... Je comprends que tu étais en colère et dans l'ignorance mais...

**Marta Lualdi :** Quoi ?! Mon Mi-mil, tu te ranges de son côté ?!

Decus Bouvier : Il me semble qu'il s'agit ici du Mi-mil de Richter.

**Alice Bouvier **: Bien dit, Decus. Pour une fois, tu es intelligent En revanche, la connerie de Mart-Mart n'a de cesse de me surprendre.

**Richer Abendt :** Pourquoi vous avez le même nom de famille tous les deux ?

**Alice Bouvier :** Parce qu'on s'est mariés, Riri ! Decus est le seul à me comprendre et à obéir à mes désirs alors...

**Decus Bouvier :** Je suis le plus heureux des hommes !

**Alice Bouvier :** Moi aussi, je t'aime, arrête de me rouler un patin sur Facebook.

**Alice Bouvier a indiquée être mariée à Decus Bouvier.**

**Marta Lualdi :** Et si je refuse de te payer ton pot ?

**Aïsha TuSaisPas : **Je porte plainte pour coups et blessures dans ma demeure ainsi de dégâts dans ma maison. Te sortir de prison te coûtera plus de 3 flouz alors réfléchis bien. Et pas d'entourloupe, je suis amie avec Colette et avec Raine.

**Marta Lualdi :** Ca va, ça va ! Je te fais un chèque !

**Aïsha TuSaisPas :** Merci bien. Je prends cela comme étant une excuse, comme je sais que ça t'arrachera la langue de l'écrire ou de le dire. Oh, et bien évidemment, si tes amis sont les bienvenus chez moi, toi, même s'il pleut averse, tu restes dehors.

**Alice Bouvier :** Bien fait pour toi, Mart-Mart !

**Emil Castagnier :** Pauvre Marta, elle prendrait froid...

**Marta Lualdi :** Oh mon Mi-mil, tu te soucies de moi !

**Richter Abendt :** Pour la dernière fois, C'EST MON EMIL ESPECE DE SALOPE EN RUTE !

**Zélos Wilder :** La Reine des Neiges, si je la vois, je la bute !

_33 personnes aiment ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Enfin un qui partage mon avis ! Marina a fait la gueule quand on a voulu lui montrer le dvd qu'on avait loué ! Heero aussi ! Quant à Chester et Amy, une fois qu'il y a eu cette putain de chanson à la con, ils ont pleuré comme pas permis !

**Marta Lualdi :** Libérée ! Délivrée ! Plus jamais je ne mentirai !

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Et si tu fêtais ta liberté retrouvée en commençant par arrêter de nous causer une diarrhée ?

**Alice Bouvier :** Eh oui, Mart-Mart, tu nous emmerdes, ferme-là !

**Emil Castagnier :** Vous êtes méchants avec cette pauvre Marta ! Okay, je ne suis pas son Mi-mil, je suis le Mi-mil de Richter mais Marta est mon amie, elle mérite le respect !

_6 personnes aiment ça_

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** C'est si joliment dit !

**Marta Lualdi :** Merci Emil !

**Decus Bouvier : **Oh, ce n'est plus Mi-mil, il semblerait que Lady Lualdi se soit fait une raison.

**Zélos Wilder :** Déjà, désolé Marta, c'était pas mon but que tu te fasses lyncher. Non, j'aime bien le film d'animation et la chanson.

**Génis Sage :** Bah alors, pourquoi tu te plains ?!

**Zélos Wilder : **Parce que je déteste la neige ! Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de te rappeler pourquoi ! Mais mes filles adorent Elsa, et je ne peux pas leur dire non quand elles me demandent pour regarder le dvd ensemble... Ah, je comprends mieux Jaime Lannister hein... Les choses que je fais par amour...

_21 personnes aiment ça_

**Lloyd Irving-Aurion :** La romance Ambroise/Marina continue ! Ils partagent leurs goûters, leurs doudous, tout ou presque !

_5 personnes aiment ça_

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion : **Par contre, son bisou sur la joue était trop proche des lèvres à mon goût...

**Zélos Wilder : **Bordel, Yu', ta gamine a genre trois ans ! Lui il en a genre cinq ! Ils ont pas ça en tête !

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Cersei et Jaime Lannister ont commencé vachement tôt !

**Raine Sage :** C'est un cas sur mille ! Détends-toi, Yuan. De toutes façons, pour ce que j'en vois, ta fille semble être la seule amie du petit en dehors du neveu de Botta, il aura trop peur de la mettre en colère en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Soit. Mais je le surveille !

**Mithos Yggdrasill :** Bordel, t'es en mode père chiant ! Kratos ! Insère ta clé USB dans son port USB, ça va le détendre !

**Kratos Ka-Fai Aurion :** A vos ordres, Seigneur Yggdrasill ! Yuan, mon amour, on met en route le petit prochain ?

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion : **Oh oui !

**Marta Lualdi :** Qu'ils sont choux ! J'ai hâte de devenir parent, moi aussi.

**Alice Bouvier :** Mouais. J'vois pas ce que ça a de si spécial mais bon, si c'est votre trip hein...

**Colette Irving-Aurion :** Tu ne veux pas d'enfants, Alice ?

**Alice Bouvier : **J'ai pas dit ça. Avoir un enfant, c'est cool. Mais c'est pas la nécessité absolue pour moi.

**Marta Lualdi : **Et Decus alors ?

**Decus Bouvier : **On ne fait pas un enfant pour quelqu'un. Un enfant, c'est un désir commun, l'envie d'avoir une belle aventure ensemble. Bien sûr, j'adorerais vivre cette aventure avec ma douce Alice chérie mais si cela ne se fait pas, j'ai déjà l'aventure qui me comble le plus : être avec elle. Un enfant apporte de la joie et du bonheur, c'est vrai. Mais avoir un enfant n'est pas la forme unique de bonheur qui existe. Si cela est ta forme de bonheur, c'est très bien. Mais ne jugez pas ceux qui pensent qu'une autre voie est possible.

_11 personnes aiment ça_

**Richter Abendt :** Ouah... C'est profond.

**Emil Castagnier :** C'est beau.

**Raine Sage :** C'est philosophique.

**Alice Bouvier :** Ouais, j'suis assez fière de mon mari sur ce coup-là.

**Decus Bouvier :** Pour résumer : Si ça vient, c'est bien, si ça ne vient pas, c'est bien aussi.

**Yuan Ka-Fai Aurion :** Et restez ouverts d'esprit !

_Tout le monde aime ça_


End file.
